


The Hacker Girl that Planet Chose

by LostSilver



Series: The Seattle Trio [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), The Ring (2002), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cetra (Compilation of FFVII), Cid Highwind Swears A Lot, Experimental Style, F/M, Gen, Hacking, POV Second Person, Resurrection, Sequel, The Lifestream (Compilation of FFVII), Umbrella Corporation (Resident Evil)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSilver/pseuds/LostSilver
Summary: After surviving an animal attack, a 19-year-old hacker girl Samara attempts to find her friends, Nick and his girlfriend Aerith. She knows the two of them are both Cetra, but little did she know Nick and Aerith have already found her. The couple gives Samara a quest, which greatly transforms her...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Original Male Character(s), Samara Morgan/Cid Highwind
Series: The Seattle Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998625





	The Hacker Girl that Planet Chose

**Author's Note:**

> This story is generated using AI Dungeon, a text game powered by OpenAI's GPT-2 AI engine

You are Samara Morgan, a 19-year-old professional hacker. You were once kept as a test subject in the underground facility of Umbrella Inc., but managed to escape the premise with the help of your friend Nick and his girlfriend Aerith. You traveled with them for quite a long time, before being attacked by an unknown feral entity. Nick and Aerith let you survive and took you to the hospital of Chicago, where your ribcage was reinforced with titanium implants. Weeks later you were released from the hospital, and so begins your adventure.  
As you rent a room in one of Chicago's cheapest hotels, you realize you need to find answers to all your questions. Firstly you realize you'll have to find Nick and Aerith - either dead or alive. You pull out your tablet computer and start searching the internet for any information about them. You also try to contact other people who might know something about their whereabouts.

> You make a post on Reddit asking about Nick and Aerith.  
You post a message on Reddit, "I'm looking for my best friends Nick and Aerith. I think they're both dead." You wait patiently for replies to come in, but none do.

> You hack the GPS satellites array and trace Nick's smartphone location.  
You hack the GPS satellites and trace Nick's smartphone. Within seconds, the locations of all the phones around you are displayed on your monitor.

> You find Nick's smartphone in the data array.  
You find Nick's smartphone in the data array. You can see the device is still connected to the internet, allowing you to view and download various information about it.

> You download location history and last taken photos from Nick's smartphone to your tablet.  
You quickly open the program on your tablet, and start downloading the location history and last taken photos from the phone. You see that it has been continually moving, capturing photographs and storing its location since it was lost.

> You take a nap while the data downloads.  
You take a nap while the data downloads, and later check the files.  
You find the location history to be quite extensive, though not as accurate as you would've liked. Still, with this much information, it shouldn't take you too long to figure out where to go next.

> You say "So they were last seen in Detroit..."  
You begin searching for news reports on the event that lead to their disappearance.  
Eventually you come across the term "Jenova, the Calamity from the Sky" and find a news report on an event that occurred in the city of Detroit.

> You read an account of a man who "saw three heroes fighting a woman so dangerous in her beauty that all the life perished under her feet"  
You read an account of a man who claimed to have seen three heroes fighting a woman so dangerous in her beauty that all the life perished under her feet.

> You keep reading the report.  
You keep reading the report, but now find that you are unable to concentrate.

> You say "So weird...As if a drug junkie wrote a trip report"  
You say to yourself, "So weird...As if a trip jounralist wrote this..."  
You go back to reading the article.  
At the footer of the page you spot a tiny link "Jenova battle report"  
After clicking it, you find a message on the page "Go see this page on our website!"  
You are immediately redirected to the website of a popular news site, which displays an entirely different article.  
You start reading the battle report

"At 11:45 PM CST August 26, 2020 three armed individuals, two male and one female, were sighted in a witch circle located in the middle of Veterans Park in Hamtramck, Detroit. The leader of the group, identified as Nick J. Maxwell, 20, was seen wearing an XCOM combat armor carrying a laser machine gun similar in construction to Gatling gun, a.k.a Minigun M134. The female, known as Aerith Gainsborough, was spotted armed with a dual Kriss Vector .45 submachine guns, similar to those in XCOM. Third male, identified as John Tanner, was armed with a 12-gage AA-12 full auto shotgun.

It was spotted, however, that Nick Maxwell would rarely use the Gatling laser in battle, opting instead to wield a sword of unknown origin and similar to [DATA EXPUNGED]. The Calamity from the Sky, also known officially as Jenova, was spotted soaring at █ to ██ meters above ground, and would periodically make multiple low frequency radio transmissions, thus crippling Aerith's ability to communicate with other agents of the SCP Foundation, based around Detroit.

In the course of the battle, Aerith would use her enhanced senses to dodge Jenova's incoming attacks. Nick Maxwell, having suffered serious impact traumas, would keep on fighting, supported by only the aid provided to him by John Tanner, in addition to medical aid given to him by Aerith. Despite the serious wounds inflicted on Maxwell by Jenova during the battle.

Within three hours Janova was defeated. John Tanner occured to be the only casualty taken in combat. Nick and Aerith both survived and eventually ascended to the Eternal Calm."  
You read the article twice more, but find that your eyes are unable to continue reading. You feel as if something is missing, and just can't put your finger on it.

> You put down your tablet and go to sleep.  
You put down your tablet and suddenly find yourself staring at a blank ceiling. Your eyes slowly close on their own accord.  
It's time to sleep.

> You start humming a song while drifting off to sleep.  
You start humming a song you heard on the radio earlier today.  
The tune is one you haven't heard in a long time, but somehow it just fits right into your brain.  
You drift off to sleep.  
In your dream, a green glow surrounds you, as the voice within it whispers  
"Samara... Don't look for us..."  
You feel a hand grab your shoulder as you start to ask who is speaking, but the hand disappears into green flames.  
"Mommy... Daddy... I don't want to go to school..."  
Aerith's image flashes before you, then the green glow fades away. You see Nick and Aerith standing in front of you, holding hands.  
"Samara, please, do NOT search for us. You're gonna get hurt emotionally," Aerith says softly.  
"Rely on DedSec," Nick continues. "And we have to go. Forget us not, Samara. For you are the one to find the truth..."  
They both fade away, and you wake up choking back tears.  
You wipe your eyes with the back of your hand and sit up in your bed.

> You come to a shocking realization: Nick and Aerith are dead.  
You come to a shocking realization: Nick and Aerith are dead. You feel shocked, saddened, confused.  
You try to rationalize the situation in your head. They were expecting you to find out.  
A text message lands on your tablet. The message comes from Nick's phone. You read it, feeling shocked all over again.  
Hey Sam,  
Just curious, but are you reading this? If so, then chances are we're dead.  
We would like to tell you that Jenova is gone. We defeated her, so don't worry.  
Now that we're finally ascended, you have a mission to complete. You must spread the knowledge of the Cetra all around the world. The world must change, and it's up to you whether to do it or not. We must go, as the Lifestream calls.  
Farewell, Samara. Forget us not. We love you.  
See you in Eternal Calm...  
Follow the voice of the Planet...  
\- Nick and Aerith  
PS. You should first visit Detroit. It's the city where we made our last stand.  
PPS. If you're reading this, we're dead. Don't read any further.  
PPPS. Please, don't look for us.

> You sigh sadly.  
You sigh sadly.  
"I'm sorry," you whisper to the darkness.  
You slide down the wall, feeling the tears burn your eyes. You sob uncontrollably, as you sit in the middle of the hallway.

> You say "At least they died like heroes..."  
You wipe your eyes, then stand up.  
"At least they died like heroes..." you think to yourself.  
The tone of your voice betrays your thoughts.

> You pack your gadgets into your backpack and leave the hotel.  
You pack your gadgets into your backpack and leave the hotel, unsure of where to go. You wander down several random corridors, before finding yourself outside the hotel room you were in, 10 minutes ago.

> You go down to the lobby and check out of the hotel.  
You go down to the lobby and check out of the hotel. After paying for your stay, you leave the hotel and begin wandering around again, unsure of where to go next.

> You check the DedSec Telegram channel.  
You check the DedSec Telegram channel. As you open the app, you see that you've got several new messages.  
From: Nick  
Hey Sam,  
This is our final message to you. The world has undergone some serious changes, and it needs fixing. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to spread the word of the Cetra all over the world. We will leave you the documents we've prepared for this task.  
Follow the voice of the Planet.  
A new beginning is coming.  
-Nick and Aerith  
From: Nick  
Listen to the Planet.  
Your world is going to change. This is your chance to be a part of it.  
From: Aerith  
Hey Samara, it's you, Aerith.  
Obviously, Nick wanted to send you some files you would require.  
Here are the docs you need. I'm sure you'll find them useful.  
There's all basic info on the Cetra that you might need.  
Take care of yourself and spread the word. Listen to the cries of the Planet.  
Now we have to go. The Eternal Calm calls.  
-Aerith  
From: Nick  
The planet is dying, and only you can help it live.  
This message is being sent through Dedsec's encrypted channels.  
From: Aerith  
Here are the docs you need. I'm sure you'll find them useful.  
There's all basic info on the Cetra that you might need.  
Take care of yourself and spread the word. Listen to the cries of the Planet.  
Now we have to go. The Eternal Calm calls.  
-Aerith

Several files are attached to this message. You download them, as Nick's profile appears offline.  
You're now left with a simple choice. The Cetra's files describe their past, their language, their history, etc.

> You download all the files.  
In a few minutes, you've downloaded the files with the Cetra's history. The files are fairly basic for the most part, but it's a good start.

> You open one of the files.  
You open one of the files, and read.  
The first few pages are dedicated to the Cetra's creation, or at least the stories that have been told about them.

> You keep reading, taking notes.  
It's not long before the pages turn to explain the other aspects of Cetra life. From here on in, you take notes on the various activities that went on, the hierarchy, the history, etc.  
You learn many facts, but you don't really understand any of it.  
You look up from the notebook, finding that hours have passed. The sun is high in the sky.

> You pack your stuff in your backpack and go to the clothes store.  
You walk along the streets, going to the clothes store. You enter the store and browse the selection, before finding a plain black T-shirt and some denims. You try them all on, before choosing your outfit.

> You buy a black t-shirt, a black and orange hoodie, blue denims and toxic green sneakers.  
You walk out of the store with your new clothing.  
You look at the plan for the city, before looking at the clouds above you.

> You go to the cheapest hotel nearby and rent a room for a week.  
You walk to the hotel, grabbing a room for a week.  
The hotel seems fairly nice. The room you get is pretty big, and very clean.

> You change your clothes into what you've just bought.  
You change your clothes, wearing the black t-shirt with the hoodie. You feel the denim as you pull it up, and smile as you've just pulled them up to your thighs.

> You pull out your smartphone and download the Cetra files Nick and Aerith have sent you.  
You get off your bed, and turn on your tablet. You open the files, and begin reading through what you've been sent.

> You open the file named "Cetra Mythology.doc"  
Opening the Word document, you begin to read.  
What you read is a brief recap of Cetra mythology, but the information in the file is enough to have a basic understanding of their culture. The Cetra mythology is built around the Lifestream, and the Cetras' faith in the substance. It's said to be what keeps the planet balanced, and that any alteration of it will lead to disaster.  
Apparently, the Cetra's language was based around the English language, and was made to emulate it as closely as possible, believing it to be the "purest" language in the world.

> You keep on reading.  
In the beginning, according to their mythology, there was the Lifestream, the energy that made up the world. It was spirit energy, with the beings that existed made of it.  
The energy is also known as 'mako', and is something like a life-blood of the Earth. It is what keeps living things alive, and without it, life would cease to exist.  
However, as with all things, there are dangers. Should the amount of energy fall, should the flow of it be blocked, the world will end, and beings made of the Lifestream will die.

> You close the file and open the PDF file titled "Cetra Chronology.pdf"  
You continue reading.  
Apparently, the Cetra appeared in the planet's history when the planet was going through a period of change, during a 'cooling period' of climate change that had hit the planet.  
The first ever records of the Cetra date back to as early as year 3600 BCE, with the first documents mentioning Cetra written by an anonymous Sumerian historian.  
They mention them only as 'mysterious beings' that were never encountered.  
You continue reading.  
In year 2000 BCE, the Cetra were mentioned in more records. These records, found in the Royal Library of Alexandria, mention how they were already involved in trade with various lands.  
A document written by an Assyrian explorer circa 1800 BCE states Cetra were able to "communicate with the spirits", which meant their ability to talk to the Planet. This was a rare ability at the time, and proof of their high intelligence.  
In the city state of Uruk, records show that the Cetra were taxed accordingly.  
The chronology of Cetra is recorded continuously, but the brightest moments happened to occur in mid-19th century, where more records were found, and more light was shed on the Cetra.  
The most well-known record of Cetra is in the British Museum, where a tablet was found written in Cetra, and dating from year 1487.

> You think "Enough reading for now, gotta go sleeping"  
You hit the pillow, and fall asleep.

> You wake up.  
You wake up at around noon, and take a can of "Sprite" from your backpack. Then, you go to the nearest McDonald's, and order a breakfast combo.  
A text message from Aiden_Fox pops up in DedSec chat. He asks you if you have heard of strange signal hijacks all around Chicago, and where you are.  
You reply to him that you are at McDonald's, with the food you ordered, and ask him what is going on. He says that he will explain when you meet.  
You finish your food, and exit the McDonald's. You notice a news stand across the street, and decide to check the local news.

> You text to DedSec chat "To all DedSec in Chicago. I got a strange mission. We must meet up and discuss it asap"  
The reply pops up almost immediately.  
'On our way. What's the mission?'  
You type a short reply.  
'Some weird postmortem quest. My friend died not long ago, and now he wants me to spread the word of the Cetra.'  
You stop typing. You don't want to disclose too much information, or else you might be targeted by the FBI.  
'Shit. That's deep. We will help you nonetheless. Where are you?

> You send your GPS coordinates to the chat.  
A map of your current location appears in the chat. The main seven members of DedSec are highlighted, along with yourself, in green.  
'Found you.

> You text back 'Waiting...'  
'Don't wait too long, kid.  
A group of seven people dressed in various street-style outfits, mostly grey in color, approaches you. These people are all from DedSec, and they all treat you like a friend. There are three men and four women of different age in the group. You already know two of them: Aiden "Fox" Pearce and Evelyn Hopkins. One girl of the group has a tattoo on her right arm. The tattoo looks exactly like one of the Cetra markings you saw in the files. This mark is used to identify priests.  
You introduce yourself to the DedSec members, asking each for their name and some general info.  
All seven introduce themselves to you. They are:  
The first is a skinny, balding man, dressed in a gray woolen coat and a black t-shirt with tight black pants. His name is Lars. He is known for his obsession with technology and cybernetics, technologies and mods.  
The second is a young girl of your age, slender and small-chested, with long blonde hair and very green eyes. Her name is Freya. She likes heavy metal and black clothes.  
The third is a young man of Indian descent, with a beard and mustache. His name is Sameer. He is known for his obsession with ancient history and the Middle East.  
The fourth is a girl with a shaved head, dressed completely in black. Her name is Aria. She likes gothic and Victorian fiction, as well as the heavy metals.  
The fifth is a handsome young man with a mustache and beard, dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans. His name is Henry. He likes gothic, heavy metal and the steampunk.  
The sixth one is a tall slender girl with vibrant blue eyes and chestnut hair. She is the one to wear a Cetra priest tattoo on her right arm. Her name is Lilith. She likes cyberpunk and digital art. She is also fluent in Cetra language.  
The last one is an athletic young man of Japanese descent, wearing a red tracksuit. His name is Haos. He likes hip hop and pop music.

> You say "We're brought here by a postmortem mission received from our deceased friend Nick Maxwell. He and his girlfriend Aerith heroically fell in combat against Jenova, defeating her at the cost of their lives... The mission is that we must somehow spread the word about the Cetra all around the world"  
You explain the situation to your new friends, and they're all suitably impressed by the story. That's when you ask them if they want to come along...  
They agree to it, and the journey begins.  
Right after you say it, you receive another message from Nick. It reads "42.390094, -83.052411"

> You search the coordinates on the map.  
The map locator points at Veterans Park in Detroit. You quickly suggest your DedSec friends going there to search for clues, and get ten seconds of resistance.  
Aria and Lilith agree to go, as do Lars and Sameer. Henry and Freya are hesitant, but ultimately agree to come along.

> You ask Haos if he wants to come along.  
Haos says he's iffy about going for this, but that he'd be happy to come with you while you search for clues at the park.  
Lars gets in a van, saying he'll drive. The others get to the passenger compartment of the van, and the eight of you set off for Detroit.  
The overall trip is rather silent, although Lars and Sameer converse between themselves, discussing their shared obsession with technology. Henry and Freya talk to each other, sharing an affinity for the occult.

> You ask Lilith if she is of Cetra origin.  
"I am," she says.  
"What's it like, being a Cetra?" you ask.  
"It's a long story."

> You say "I'm ready to hear it..."  
Lilith looks at you, her eyes narrowing. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm all ears," you say.  
She exhales slowly, before beginning to tell the story of the Cetra.  
When the Cetra arrived on the planet, they were like gods. They commanded the very strength of the planet, and were able to manipulate and create life out of nothing. They were able to create entire cities with the flick of a finger, and fly through the air.  
At some point in time, they began to make themselves mortal. They began to interbreed with the mortals they had ruled over, and soon, they were just like any other human.

> You say "But what's so special about modern-day Cetra?"  
"The modern-day Cetra have inherited their magic from their magical forefathers," Lilith explains. "We can manipulate magic, and tap into its power. We also share a psychic link, which can be used for a variety of purposes."

> You say "I heard you can speak with the Planet somehow. Is it true?"  
"Yes."  
"How?" you ask, awed by the prospect.  
"It's a long story."  
You decide not to ask about it anymore, instead seeking to change the topic.

> You say "How did you end up in DedSec?"  
"DedSec saved my life," Lilith explains.

> You say "Go on..."  
DedSec was once a small group of freedom fighters who fought against a dictatorial government, fighting for freedom and liberty. Eventually, they destroyed the government, though not without great loss. DedSec continued to fight, and eventually they managed to get rid of the dictatorial system altogether.

> You say "Where are you coming from?"  
"We grew up in New York," Lars says. "We moved to escape the destruction that was going on there. Soon, it became clear that New York was too dangerous to stay in, so we came to Los Angeles.

> You say "What happened to New York?"  
"The mutants destroyed it."  
Lilith continues.  
"We came to find a better life, a more peaceful life. We settled in Los Angeles, and joined DedSec."  
"Did you have anywhere else to go?" you ask.  
"Not really,"

> You say "Then how did you end up in Chicago?"  
"A friend of a friend needed help. We took a trip out to California, to see what it was like out there."  
"How did you get back?"  
"We hitchhiked," Lars shrugs.  
Freya said she knows a couple Cetra guys in Detroit. They have a base of operations somewhere in the city.  
You think for a moment, tapping your chin.  
"Shit, I've got an idea,"  
"Go ahead," Sameer says.  
You call up the map of the city, highlighting the route you took earlier.

> You say "Why don't we ask the locals about Nick and Aerith?"  
"Good thinking," Lars nods.  
You call the others over to look at the map.

> You point at the location on the map and say "This is where Nick led me. It's in Veterans Park, Hamtramck, Detroit. We head here NOW!"  
Lars sets a waypoint on his navigator, and drives the van.  
Haos and Aria make a small talk about their home cities. Haos comes from Osaka, while Aria hails from Teheran.

> You ask Lilith where does she come from.  
"I come from the desert," she says. "From a small village called Amgarth."  
A small, skinny girl, Lilith looks at you with large, expressive eyes, looking at you with curiosity.

> You say "Haven't heard of this village..."  
"It's very far from any city," she shrugs.

> You say "What's so special about it?"  
"Nothing. There's nothing special about it," she says. "It's just where I come from."  
"OK," you nod, not knowing what else to say.  
In slightly more than 4 hours your van stops in Detroit, and eight of you leave it. You lead the way, Lars and Henry keep close behind you. Lilith walks at the back, reading a small notebook.  
"What's that?" Lars asks. "A journal?"  
"Something like that," she says, not looking up.  
Lilith runs ahead of the crowd approaching you. "Hey Samara," she calls you.  
"Huh?"  
"I want you to keep this," she says, as she gives you the notebook. "Here are some basic Cetra rituals. You can easily perform them, even if you're not an Ancient"  
You take the notebook, and look at Lilith intently. Her eyes are serious, focused.  
"I want you to promise me two things," she says.

> You say "Sure, what are they?"  
"Promise me that you won't reveal the information I'm about to give you to anyone. Not a soul. Not even Henry. If anyone asks you, you can't tell them anything."  
"I promise," you nod.  
"Secondly, if someone asks you about this, you can't tell them anything."  
"OK," you frown.  
"Thanks, Say your third promise."  
"OK..."  
Lilith waits for you to finish your sentence, before continuing. "Promise me that you won't turn against the group, even if you don't agree."  
"I promise," you say, unable to think of anything else to say.  
"Thanks," Lilith smiles.

> You put a notebook in the inner pocket of your hoodie.  
After about an hour of walking through the streets of abandoned and half-abandoned houses, you reach a quiet street. The houses here are in much better shape, with bright lights on the outside.

> You check the map and tell the team to head rightwards.  
You head up the driveway of the house, walking past a smart black truck with 4WD and a mounted gun on the rear passenger window.  
Henry examines the truck and says "Oh my god, looks like the Federals have been dispatched here. I hope they were not sent for us".  
Lilith notices Henry's strange speech style, and he replies that it is so, because he was born in once aristocratic family in England.  
You continue walking to the Veterans Park, and the rest of the party follows. You reach the park, and find a few couches and recliners to relax in the shade. You sit alongside each other on one of the chairs.

> You say "Stop."  
"Stop!" you say, and point to the map.  
The group stops, and you take off your hoodie and lay it on the chair with you, to have a spare if you get too warm.

> You walk to the lawn and examine it.  
You head to the lawn of the park, and begin examining it carefully. There seems to be a lot of footprints around, but not many people come here, so you can likely get away with it.

> You say "Here. This is where the battle with Jenova took place. Nick and Aerith were here... and they won"  
You turn to the rest of the group as they arrive, and begin pacing up and down in front of them. "Here" your hands go to the map, as you explain.

> You "Is this a battlefield where Jenova was defeated?" Freya asks.  
You nod: "Yes. We found it"  
"How do you know?"  
You fold your arms: "This spot was covered by a tree. There used to be a tree here, where the old crater is now. We also found this"

> You pick up a sword lying on the ground.

You examine the sword for a while, then say "This is the sword which Nick had slain Jenova with..."  
Lars swiftly approaches you, yelling "Congrats!" He holds his hands out, and you hurl the sword to him. He sticks it in the air and gets a pose, then quickly hands the sword back to you.

> You put the sword on the ground, saying "I can't take it. It shall remain here"  
You put the sword on the ground, and walk back to the group.  
Your smartphone pings. It's another message from Nick.  
"Good. You found the place where we defeated Jenova"  
You smile: "Thanks Nick. Thanks for making this possible."  
A message arrives from him almost instantly.  
"Pffhahaha! Glad I could help. Talk to you later"

> You think to yourself "No, no, no! That can't be! He's dead, but why and how he communicates with me?"  
The memory of your conversation with Nick flashes through your mind.  
"Don't wait up, sport"  
You start: "Okay..."  
Suddenly, you freeze, as if your thoughts were blocked.  
Nick's voice speaks in your mind. He says "From now on you shall travel alone. Trust DedSec, but stay alone"  
Henry approaches you and says "Let's go, Samara". You get up and follow them, but your mind is elsewhere.

> You suggest everyone going to Detroit downtown.  
You walk with the group towards the center of the city. Along the way, you start to think about your next move.  
Should you quit DedSec and go back home?  
All of a sudden, a city PA broadcast system blares out an announcement claiming the Cetra union of Detroit rising for all humans and non-humans who value the planet and want to live in a safe, prosperous and fair society.  
"An environmentalist movement of Cetra has risen with protests against oil companies exploiting the Earth and causing ecological damage. Detroit Police Department refuses to take any action against the protesters since they currently pose no threat, although the Standard Oil of Michigan expressed major fear for the stability of oil industry in the region" the announcement says.  
Nick's message resonates in your head: "Trust DedSec, but stay alone".  
Should you join the protest?  
Lilith puts her hand on your shoulder.  
"Are you okay, Samara?" she asks, nervously.  
A split second later, Henry walks up next to you. He has a serious look and says "We're here, let's go".  
Should you meet the protesters?

> You say "How about we find those protesters and ask what do they want?"  
You find a small group of people holding banners and protest signs.  
A young woman with long golden hair tied in a ponytail approaches you and your group.

> You greet the woman and ask her name.  
"My name is Karia" says the woman.  
At Karia's side is a young girl, about sixteen years of age, dressed in tribal clothing with a roguish look.

> You say "Pleased to meet you. My name is Samara, and I am from DedSec hacker group. I'm covering my own investigation of--"  
"You Cetra?" Karia asks, interrupting you.  
"No, but my team does have a Cetra member..." you start to say, before being interrupted again.  
"You must be confused. The Earth is dying, and humans and Cetra are fighting for its last resources. We want them to stop squandering the planet."

> You say "I am searching information on my friend, Nick Maxwell. He was a Cetra too. Died a couple days ago in fight against... against Jenova..."  
The woman looks at you sympathetically.

> You say "I'm sorry to tell that"  
"No, thank you. We must spread the truth. Nick gave his life so that others may live. He was a hero." Karia says.

> You sigh heavily and look at the girl by Karia's side.  
The girl looks back at you, almost as if she knows what you're thinking.

> You say "H-hello?.."  
The girl looks at you expectantly.  
"Ah... Hello there!" she says, extending her hand.  
The girl's hand is incredibly warm and smooth, and her grip is surprisingly strong.

> You ask her name.  
"Hmmm... My name is... Elana."  
"I'm Samara" you say, shaking her hand.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Samara" she says, with a small smile.

> You look at the girl's tattoo.  
The girl lifts up her shirt slightly, revealing a tribal tattoo, very similar to the one on her shoulder, on her stomach.  
"It's lovely" you compliment, admiring the artwork.

> You say "What do these tattoos mean?"  
"Oh, this one? It's the Cetra symbol. We all have them, so we don't have to use... Code names"  
"Oh, how... Interesting." You say.  
"Interesting?  
You already noticed everyone here are Cetra. You hesitate about joining their environmentalist protest, when your smartphone pings. This is a message from Aerith: "Well done. Try asking them about Cetra culture. I'm counting on you! *flex emoji*". You mix with the protesters  
"So, what do you do, Elana?"  
"I'm an activist. For the environment, you know?  
"Yeah, that's great."  
A young blonde man with deep hazel eyes approaches you. He is well-built, he wears tribal clothes and has a strange triangular sigil tattooed on his left forearm. He greets you sternly and expresses his gratitude for you joining the Cetra protest against oil industry  
"Hi, I'm Ral. Thank you so much for coming out here, we really needed more people!"

> You say "Ever heard about Nick Maxwell and Aerith Gainsborough?"  
Ral's face drops as his expression turns to one of solemnity.  
"Aerith? You knew her?"  
"Yeah, we used to travel together"  
"I remember her. Everyone at the protest remembers her. She was a good person."  
You look at Ral's arm. The sigil seems vaguely familiar... And then it hits you.  
The same symbol was tattooed on Lilith's arm. Ral is definitely Cetra priest.  
"Aerith helped me. She was a good person" you say to Ral, trying to comfort him.  
"Well, that's good, but what about Nick?

> You say "He was my childhood friend. He was Aerith's boyfriend. They two have freed me from Umbrella, for this corporation had been holding me captive"  
"I heard about that. That was some impressive work on freeing yourself from a company as large as Umbrella. What did you think of her work?"  
"I thought it was pretty impressive, yeah"

> You walk towards the protesters' camp.  
You walk towards the camp, greeted warmly by the protesters. They seem happy to see you, and you're happy to meet more people.

> You hear some of the protesters speaking Cetra language.  
You notice a few of the protesters speak in a language you don't understand. You approach one of them, a young man with long hair and a ponytail. He speaks to you eagerly in the Cetra tongue.  
Somehow you manage to understand what is he saying.  
"Excuse me, but do you speak English?"  
The man smiles at you, and nods.

> You introduce yourself to the man and ask his name.  
"Hi, I'm Matt. It's a pleasure to meet you, mister" The man smiles politely.  
"My name is Samara" You introduce yourself.  
"Pleased to meet you, Samara"

> You shake Matt's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Matt"  
You shake his hand and the two of you discuss various things. Eventually, he begins to speak about his friend, Nick.

> You share your condolences for Nick.  
"I'm sorry for your loss" You say, with genuine sorrow in your voice.  
"Thanks" Matt smiles at you.  
"Yeah, thanks. Don't really know what to do with myself right now"  
Matt sighs and asks "Ever heard of Salem?"

> You say "That town near Boston, MA?"  
"Yeah, where did you hear about it?"  
"Well, there's a group of people that have been investigating it for years. We're just a small subsection of people doing research at the moment, but we're trying to find all the information we can on that place."  
Matt proudly says "Salem is the town with highest Cetra population in United States Northeast!"  
"Is that so?" You say with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Yeah, there's like dozens of Cetra in that place!

> You exclaim "Nice! Gotta go there!"  
"Yeah, that's the plan"  
Matt nods and you shake his hand, a firm handshake before you part ways.

> You walk back to the street to find none of your friends there.  
You walk to the street to find that none of your friends are around, the street is empty but filled with cars. You begin to walk to the closest one you can see "I guess I'll just steal a car"  
Another message pops up on your smartphone, this time from Aerith. The message reads: "Good. Now that you are on your own and you have all information you need, travel on to Salem."  
You nod in approval. At least now you have a destination, though you still have no idea on where to start from there.  
The concept of postmortem quest still frustrates you, but you manage to stay frosty of the whole idea. You have to stay focused. You're on your own now.

> You walk to the eastern city exit.  
You begin walking east, away from the city. You walk for about a half-hour, and then you see a highway sign for I-93. "That's the road I need to take to get to Boston"

> You use a "Car on Demand" app and order a green Dodge Challenger to your location.  
About 10 minutes after you order the car, a bright green Dodge Challenger pulls up and stops in front of you. The driver's door is already open, so you get in while the car is still idling.

> You close the door and drive eastwards along the highway.  
You begin driving east in the car. You continue driving for about 20 minutes, and then you come to a highway junction.  
Pretty soon, you're on I-93, and you drive for some more time.

> You check your GPS.  
You pull out your phone and check the GPS, and sure enough, you're on I-93.  
"Good", you think to yourself as you continue driving.  
The sun is beginning to set now, and soon it will be full dark. You hope that you won't get too lost on your way to Boston.

> You drive off to the nearest motel.  
Soon, you're pulling into the car park of a motel. You get out of the car and head to the motel office. The lights are on inside, so you walk over and open the door.

> You approach the reception desk.  
There's a man behind a desk typing at a computer. When he looks up at you, you see that his name tag reads "Hank".

> You say "Good evening. I'd like to rent a single room for a night. How much is it?"  
Hank types something into the computer. He looks back at you and says "OK, one night should be $20".  
You think for a moment. You can probably could find some place cheaper, but it would be a bit risky. "OK, Hank, I'll take it."  
"You sure?"

> You nod and pay $20 for the room.  
Soon, you're in a single room with a TV and a microwave. There's also a fridge and a little sauna in the room.

> You decide to take a shower.  
You walk into the bathroom, turn on the shower, step inside, and get yourself clean.  
Afterwards, you walk back out of the shower and hop onto the little bed in your room.

> You close your eyes and fall asleep.  
You drift off to sleep that night. You don't know how long you're asleep for, but when you wake up, the sun is shining bright in your face.  
You sit up quickly and rub your eyes.

> You check your smartphone.  
Your phone shows you that it's Thursday. You check the time and realize that you slept for about 8 hours.  
Another message from Nick lands on your smartphone. You open it. It reads: "Great. Now contunue onwards to Salem, MA. You'll find more answers there. Our sacrifice was not in vain. Follow the wind and listen to the Lifestream, for it calls you".  
You text back: "But I'm not a Cetra!"  
A moment later, your phone buzzes. You take a look: it's Nick's reply.  
The message reads "Sorry, I forgot :)"  
You smile, as you hear knocking on the door of your room.  
Who could that be?

> You open the door and see no one behind.  
You open the door and find no one there. Your heart sinks, and you begin to worry that someone broke into your room.

> You see an envelope on the floor, pick it up and go back to your room.  
You pick up the envelope and walk back to your room. As you enter, you open it up and pull out a piece of paper.  
On the single piece of paper there is a single line of text written in blue ink. "THERE IS TRUTH IN FICTION"  
You flip the paper over and see that there are no other words on the back.  
You put the paper in your pocket and head back to your bed. You lie back down and close your eyes.

> You get up and pack your stuff.  
Soon, you're back on the road, driving along with no real destination in mind. You don't know where you're going to go and end up at, but you can't sleep anyway.

> You set the GPS destination to Salem, Massachusetts.  
Soon, you find your way to the town of Salem. You've heard about it before, but you've never been here before.  
You are greeted by the neat rows of small wooden and brick houses, with the green sign hanging over the road "WELCOME TO SALEM"  
You pull up to a small, old looking house. The house is a pale green colour, and the windows are dark green instead of normal glass.  
Very soon, a group of teenagers in some kind of tribal clothes passes by. You greet them warmly. They greet you in turn. You realize they must be the Cetra.  
You continue heading towards the centre of town, where you see a large fountain with two stone statues facing each other. The one on the left depicts a robed man holding an equity book and a compass.

> You sit on a bench by the fountain.  
You walk towards the fountain, and sit on a stone bench by it. You look around you at the people of the town. You're an outsider here, you don't know anyone.

> You open the notebook Lilith gave you.  
You open the notepad and start to read what's on the pages.  
The first few pages are filled with statistics about the Cetra. Interesting stuff, but it's mostly numbers and complex language.  
You flip through the next few pages, and see a list of numbers. You recognize some of the numbers as weights and measures, while others represent money amounts.  
Finally, you flip to the last few pages. These are written in red ink. They're notes taken from books. The first few pages are translations of the books, but then the writer notes his own thoughts in red ink.

> You close the notebook and stand up from the bench.  
You're tired, and you want to get some sleep. Suddenly, your legs give way under you and you fall onto the stone path. You struggle to get up, but a hand gently touches your shoulder.

> You look up to the hand.  
You look up and see a woman in a white dress. She smiles down at you.  
"My dear child, are you alright?" she asks in a gentle voice.

> You say "I'm okay, thanks. Just exhausted after a 10-hour drive from Detroit"  
The woman smiles and helps you up.

> You say "Thanks. My name is Samara, Samara Morgan. What's yours?"  
The woman smiles, and gently touches her white hair.  
"I'm so sorry to have startled you, Samara. I forget how it is to see new faces nowadays. My name is Grace."

> You say "Nice to meet you, Grace... I am here because of my recently ascended friends...They want me to, like, 'spread the word' about the Cetra"  
Grace nods.  
"Ah, yes... I see. Well then, I shall entrust you with a sacred duty."

> You raise an eyebrow and ask what is the duty  
"Cherish this book."  
The old woman hands you a large, dusty leather-bound book. The cover is cracked, and the pages are yellow with age.  
The front cover of the book is decorated with a hexagonal symbol and several curved lines intertwined within each other.  
"This is the book in which the knowledge of the Cetra has been written down," Grace says.  
"It is also known as the 'Sacred Tome', and it contains the wisdom of the ancients. It is the most important book in the entire library. Should anything happen to it, there will be no more knowledge of the Cetra, and the world will lose all its magic. So you must cherish it.

> You say "Am I supposed to... uh... keep it?"  
Grace smiles at you.  
"Yes. Keep it safe. It may seem boring and old-fashioned, but this book is going to be your best friend."  
"Okay."  
Grace looks at you with genuine concern.  
"May the Lifestream guard you," she says before taking her leave.  
You're still a little confused, but Grace's words and demeanor have made you feel somewhat better.  
You walk around the library for a while in an attempt to take in as much of the atmosphere as you can.

> You see the spectres of Nick and Aerith walking along the streets, holding hands.  
You walk up to the spectres and watch them for a moment.  
They're both so... pure. They both had such promise. Their deaths were absolutely tragic.

> You say "I shall never let you down, guys..."  
You wonder what kind of relationship you have with your other two friends. You have only spoken to them on the battlefield a handful of times, but from what you know, they all are in love with each other.  
As you are about to shed a tear of grief and respect, Nick's spectre turns his head towards you and says "You're doing right, Samara. Keep it up! The world must know of the Cetra!". Aerith's spectre follows. She turns towards you, smiling innocently, and says "Forget us not, Samara. And don't grieve. We will always be there for you..."  
"Guys... I miss you all..." you reply, with tears streaming down your cheeks.  
You watch as the spectres embrace each other, never to be parted again.  
"Never forget us."  
Aerith's spectre holds Nick's spectre tightly around the waist as the two embrace.

> You say "I'll never forget you..."  
"You're a good person, Samara. Remember that."  
"I will, guys..."  
With the spectre's parting words, both turn away from you and wander off into the air.

> You stop and stare at the two spectres fading away.  
You cry for a moment longer, then compose yourself.  
You pick up the book that Grace gave you and place it in your backpack.

> You walk to the closest hotel.  
The hotel in which you find yourself is fairly luxurious for a small town. Although, you suppose the owner probably travels a lot for work. In any case, you don't have many options here.

> You ask how much is the room per night.  
You look at the price listed in the window of the hotel. It's fairly cheap, so you enter.  
You are now in the hotel room.

> You sigh heavily and fall on to the bed.  
You lie in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and waiting.  
After about fifteen minutes, you start feeling sleepy...  
Just as soon as you close your eyes, you're asleep.

> You sleep dreamlessly.  
You wake up, instantly feeling refreshed.  
You quickly get dressed and check your phone to see if there are any messages or missed calls.  
Nothing.  
Huh...  
A knock on the door of your room sounds. You approach the door and open it. There are two men in black suits standing. They're both holding coffee cups, as if they've been standing there for a while.  
"Are you Samara?" one of them asks.  
"Yes. What is this about?"  
"We need to ask you some questions. May we come in?"

> You let the men in black in.  
"Of course", you say, and open the door wider.  
The men enter and sit on the two chairs by your hotel room's desk. You sit on the bed facing them.

> You say "So what did you want to talk about? Is there anything concerning my friends, Nick and Aerith?"  
"No. We just need to ask you some questions about the Cetra."

> You say "Sure, go on"  
"What do you know about the Cetra?"  
"Not much. They were an advanced civilization, like the ancients."  
"And?"  
"That's about it."  
The man write something down in a notepad.  
"How would you describe them?"  
"I'd say they were advanced. Probably more so than the ancients."  
"What was their origin?

> You say "I don't really know. Siberia, maybe?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm just going off of what Nick and the others have said, I don't really have any other knowledge of them."  
The man nods, and continues.  
"What do you know about their influence on modern day culture?"  
"They're mostly known for the runes and the runic alphabet they left behind..."  
"Yeah... and?"  
"That's about it."

> You say "Aren't you from the FBI?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why do you need my opinion on the Cetra? Isn't that your job?"  
The man pauses, and gives you a sideways glance.  
"I know what happened to Nick and Aerith. My condolences," he says. "We're here to tell you that the world is in danger, and you must spread the knowledge of the Cetra throughout the world. Any means possible. You MUST do it, or else the Planet will die."  
You look down on the floor, perplexed.  
"Can you hear the cries of the Planet?" the other man asks. You shake your head.  
"No. I'm not a Cetra..."  
"Then you must spread the knowledge! The future of all life depends on it!"  
The men get up, and begin to leave.  
"Remember, Samara, we will be watching. The future of the Cetra is quite literally in your hands!" says the agent. Then, the two agents leave your hotel room, leaving a broad metallic disc behind.  
You sit down, dumbfounded. What just happened?  
What just happened was your life as you know it just changed forever.

> You take the disc.  
You sit on the bed, staring at the disc, unsure what to do. Then, you notice something-- the disc is getting warm.

> You look at the disc closer.  
Your disc is a metallic copper color, and is roughly circular in shape. It has six holes carved out of it, arranged in a hexagonal pattern. Four large, vertical slits make up the "windows"

> You rotate the disc in your hands.  
You rotate the disc, watching as its 6 holes rearrange into a hexagonal pattern.  
You rotate it one way...  
... then another.

> You whisper "Weird" and place the disc in your backpack.  
You stand, and begin to exit your hotel room. You peek into the bathroom one more time before heading out.

> You check out of the hotel room.  
You head out of the hotel room, and to the front desk.  
"I'm checking out," you tell the man behind the desk. He nods.  
"Alright. Anything else I can help you with?"

> You say "Where's the Great Cetra Library?"  
He smiles, and hands you a map.  
"There. You will be able to find the library at 27 West Street."  
You nod, and head out of the hotel.  
A small group of people, mostly in their early twenties, passes you by. Some of them are wearing casual street outfits, others are dressed in tribal or religious clothes. One of them is wearing a tactical gear with a kevlar vest pulled over a camouflaged t-shirt. Everyone of them are joyed. They all speak a language, which is a strange mixture of English and Cetra languages. You follow them with your eyes, watching them walk across the streets.  
Such a happy people...  
You continue down the street, and you find West Street.

> You follow the street to the library.  
You walk down the streets, looking for 27 West Street. After a few minutes of walking, you find it.  
The Great Cetra Library is an elegant eight-story building. Its facade is covered with glass panelas, and its front doors are massive wooden doors. The style of the building resembles the one of early 1950s. A statue of a group of people surrounding the globe stands in front of the library.  
You enter the Great Cetra Library.  
A woman in her early thirties is sitting at one of the computers. She turns around to face you as you walk in, and smiles.  
"Miss Morgan?" sha asks, smiling warmly.  
You reply "Yes, that's me. How may I be helpful?"  
You think for a second.  
"Could you tell me anything about the Cetra?" you ask, hoping she can help.  
"Certainly," she says. "There isn't much left to discover about them. Their civilization was advanced beyond anything you have today. They were able to fly, and had the ability to cast teleportation and time travel spells. They were incredibly powerful."

> You look at the wall, where a text is written in stone letters, painted golden.  
You turn your head, and see the text written in golden letters on a stone wall, painted white.  
The text on the wall is a poem about the Cetra, written by an unknown author  
"We who are born of the planet, with her we speak. Her flesh we shape. Unto her promised land shall we one day return. By her loving grace and providence may we take our place in paradise."  
"That's so beautiful," you speak, with tears in your eyes.  
The librarian continues "I couldn't agree more. The Cetra were a magnificent civilization."

> You say "Where can I find more information on Cetra history?"  
The librarian smiles, and says "I think that's it. If you need anymore help, just speak to any of the staff here. My name is Eliza. Good luck on your journey.

> You walk to the information terminal in the middle of the lobby.  
You walk to the information terminal in the middle of the library, and begin searching for further information about the Cetra.  
You try to search for the word "planet".  
The terminal returns the result: "History of the Planet. Planetology. Geography - Section 6.05". A map of the section is shown on the screen, with the directions given in a nearby caption: "6th floor - Section 5".  
You walk to the elevators.  
A man dressed in a dark suit approaches you. He must be a security guard. "Good day," he says.  
"Good day," you reply.  
The elevator doors open.

> You enter the elevator and push the button for 6th floor.  
You push the elevator button, and then step inside. The doors close.  
The elevator begins to rise.  
On the sixth floor, you exit the elevator and walk along the hall.  
A slight noise echoes from under the ceiling, as if a PA system is switched on. Then, Aerith's voice is heard echoing around the library through the PA system.  
"Attention Samara Morgan. Your mission progress is excellent. Me and Nick are both proud of you. Please follow the instructions in the message."  
The PA system shuts down.

> You walk to Section 6.05.  
You turn, and begin walking towards the section where the information about the planet is located.  
The hallway is long and wide. It is carpeted in thick, black and white checkered tile.

> You enter the section and search for the books on planetology and geography.  
You walk into the section, and begin looking through the shelves. There are many books in the section. You pull a few out and begin searching through them.  
You notice that one of the books details the processes of terraforming similar to those used by Cetra millenia ago. The knowledge would be useful in helping you in your purpose.

> You feel your smartphone buzz in your pocket.  
A new message from Aerith.  
"Keep on searching. I would suggest finding the book called 'Channeling the Life'. It is in section 5.11"  
You pull out your phone and check the message. Then, you begin looking through the books for the process of terraforming.

> You leave the books and head to the staircase, then descend to 5th floor.  
You walk towards the staircase and descend down to the fifth floor. As soon as you arrive, your phone begins ringing. You reach into your pocket and pull out your phone.  
The call is from Aerith. You answer it.  
"Samara, are you still there?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" you ask in slight anxiety.  
"Good. Head on to section 5.11, then take the designated book. When you're done, direct yourself to the 7th floor and straight to the Terminal Hall. Either me or Nick will give you further instructions. Over for now."  
Aerith hangs up. You stand a bit shocked, then head onwards along the hallway. Soon enough you reach for Section 5.11, simply labeled "Lifestream". You enter the section. There are many books in the section, but there are a few that seem more interesting than others, so you pick one at random and begin to browse through it.

> You search for the book "Channeling the Life"  
You browse through a few books, but find nothing of interest. Then, you notice one book that is highlighted. You pick it up, and notice a note tucked between the pages, reading as "Channeling the Life".

> You open the book and realize it's the book about the Lifestream.  
You open the book and discover it is a thick, library-type hardcover. You turn to the first page and find a note. It reads as "To the Reader: The information you find in this book is of the highest importance to the fate of the planet, so please do not destroy this book. Instead, read it."

> You start reading the book.  
The book begins with an extensive introduction to the Lifestream, explaining that it is everywhere on this planet, and is what keeps it alive.

> You continue reading tha book taking notes of it.  
The book continues, explaining that the life force of all things on the planet are tied to the Lifestream, and that the Lifestream is in all things on the planet.

> You note down what you've read.  
The book continues, explaining that the Lifestream can be sensed by any living thing, and that long ago, when the planet was young, the lives of all life living on the planet were tied to the one great Lifestream.  
This, the book says, is what gave rise to the Cetra.

> You continue reading the book.  
The Cetra were the first ones to master the art of harnessing the Lifestream's energy. They discovered that different types of energy existed within it, all of which had various effects on a person's life. They learned to control it, to use it as a weapon.  
The Cetra used their powers to fight off the Beast, a great and powerful enemy that threatened to destroy the planet. They created the barriers, protecting the planet from the Beast's destructive rage.  
When the beasts were gone, the Cetra stayed to protect the planet.  
Six hours have passed when you finish reading the book. Your smartphone buzzes with a new message, this one being from Nick.  
"Take the book. Hide it in your backpack. Once done, head to 7th floor"  
You continue reading the book.

> You close the book.  
You take off your backpack and place it on the chair, opening it. You carefully place the book inside your bag, zipping it up.

> You take on your backpack and head for the elevator.  
You enter the elevator, hitting the button for the 7th floor. As the elevator doors close, your phone rings. You answer it, to find that it's a number you don't recognize.  
"Hello?"  
There is nothing but faint static on the other end.  
"Hello?" you ask again.  
The static continues for a moment longer, before suddenly stopping.  
After the static shuts down, a music starts playing. It sounds like music box or chip melody. You recognize the tune as a very low-quality renditon of a song "See You Again" by Charlie Puth.

> You start humming along silently.  
You begin to hum in tune, smiling to yourself. Suddenly, the music stops.  
"Hello?"  
There is no response.  
"Hello?" you ask.  
The static continues.  
You hang up and then get a message from Nick.  
"Sorry if we scared you, Samara. We tried to channel our memories from the Lifestream via the cellular... At least we tried. Sorry."  
You send a message back.  
"It's cool. We can try again later."  
You put your phone away and look at the elevator, waiting for it to arrive.  
The elevator arrives, and the door opens. You step out to the 7th floor, and as you do it, a message from Aerith lands on your phone. The message reads: "Great. Now follow the overhead directional signs until you reach the Terminal Hall. Over for now"  
You proceed along the hallway. You see a series of overhead banners, each with a number on them. The signs direct you to the left, left and then straight ahead.

> You see a directional sign "TERMINAL HALL" pointing straight ahead.  
You see a sign "TERMINAL HALL" pointing straight ahead. You follow the signs down the hallway. The halls are brightly illuminated, with caved ceilings and long abandoned electronics scattered about.

> You enter the Terminal Hall.

In the middle of the room stands a huge yet beautifully designed terminal. A wide high-resolution AMOLED monitor, maybe 34 inches in diagonal, is mounted on top of the machine. The console has a standard QWERTY keyboard, some generic controls on both sides of the keyboard and a number of various slots. The slots were different in shape and purpose, varying from conventional USB slots and floppy drives to completely unusual, such as a small square-shaped connector, and a wide round slot a bit in front of the keyboard. The monitor is black.  
You touch the screen with a single finger. The touch-screen responds with a faint haptic feedback, and the words "OPENING" appear on the screen.  
The screen turns green and shows a small dialog box that reads "Welcome, User. Please, identify yourself". Beneath the dialog box, a text entry field appears with a flashing cursor. You touch the keyboard and enter your name as you see on your identification card: "Samara Morgan".  
The box reads "OK, User Samara Morgan", and the box displays a flashing cursor.  
You touch the screen.

> You open your backpack and take out a copper disc.  
You open your backpack and take out a copper disc. You touch the screen with the copper disc. The screen displays a prompt that reads "Insert disc, then enter code".

> You insert the disc in the big round slot, then press Enter.  
The screen displays a prompt that reads "Input Disc Action:", and a small edit box appears. You type in "Play" in the edit box, and the box shows "Opened".  
The light in the room turns dim, and the screen displays a video. What you see is a stream of Aerith's memories, starting with the memory of her as a child. The memories continue past her memories of childhood and into her teenage years, the memories of which are much more memorable.  
You shed a tear when her memories of Nick flash on the screen.  
The memories end, and the screen displays a small dialog box that reads "Press any key to continue...". You have not pressed any key yet.  
Sighing sorrowfully, you hit spacebar. A list of memories stored on the disc appears on screen. You hit the Up Arrow key to scroll up the list, and sigh again when her memories of Nick once again flash on screen.  
The screen displays Aerith's first-person view of her date with Nick. The two of them are shown walking along the streets of a city you recognize as Seattle. The date stamp located in a bottom right corner shows a date of this memory: July 4, 2019.  
Aerith's joyful laughter rings through the speakers. She is heard telling Nick she's not an average human, but the Cetra.  
You can't hold your tears back any longer. You let a torrent of sadness explode from your eyes. A single tear falls down your cheek as you watch the two of them embrace in the streets for the first time.

> You wipe off your tears.  
You wipe your tear with your shirt, but another one immediately takes its place.  
You continue wiping until your cheeks are soaked, and you've made a new puddle on the floor.  
The screen cuts to static, and then to another memory. Another slice of Aerith's life set in first-person perspective. This time, she and Nick are inside of a room of some sort. You later recognize it as Nick's living room. Aerith is standing in front of a vintage DX7 synthesizer. She gently touches the keys and starts playing an uplifting cheering song. You instantly recognize the song as "Lean On" by Major Lazer and DJ Snake feat. MØ and tropRock!  
Nick stands in the back ground, completely enamored by her. His eyes are transfixed on her the entire time she plays.

> You sing along "Blow a kiss, fire a gun, all we need is somebody to lean on..." holding back tears.  
Your voice cracks with emotion. You hold in a sob, and keep singing.  
You sing higher and softer as the song gets harder. You hold the words in, and then let them all out in a long rush of air. Tears stream down your face as you sing, with a newfound energy and strength behind your voice.  
The screen cuts to static, showing a new memory ten seconds later. You hold tears in your eyes as you watch yourself and Nick hug each other out of happiness, as if someone had just hugged you from behind.

> You recognize the memory as the day Nick and Aerith rescued you from Umbrella HQ in Raccoon City.  
You can feel the warmth of the sunlight on your flesh. It warms you and fills you with strength. You blink as the last remnants of the memory fade away.  
The screen again cuts to list of Aerith's memories. You rub your eyes. Your vision swims for a moment as you stare at the tiny words  
You can feel the tears building up. You take a deep breath and stare back at the screen.

> You hear a faint static coming from the terminal speakers.  
After several moments of listening carefully, you try interacting with the terminal again. Only this time, you hear something different.  
You hear the static, but as clear as if it were a voice.  
The screen flashes as the image of Nick surrounded by the landscape of unspeakable beauty appears on screen. Aerith is shown hugging him from the back. They both smile and walk a bit further away from a supposed camera. You notice a [LIVE] tag in the top left corner of the screen.  
Nick and Aerith walk away, happily hugging each other. The location tag in bottom left corner of the image reads "Eternal Calm".  
You stare at the screen in disbelief.  
You hold your hand up to block out the sun's glare coming from the screen and read the listed information displayed there. "Nick is reporting from the Eternal Calm.  
The live feed of Nick and Aerith's life in Eternal Calm continues broadcasting, unbeknownst to the average citizen and the National Guard.  
You can't remember when you stopped believing that they were still alive. But, seeing this image is enough to convince you once again.  
Suddenly, the screen cuts to static, and then the disc is ejected softly from the slot. The lights in the room turn on as you take the disc out and place it into your backpack. The terminal monitor now displays a desktop screen. An e-mail application opens automatically.

> You look closer and read an email from Nick.  
From: Nick J. Maxwell  
To: Samara Morgan  
Subject: Cetra Prophecy - CONFIDENTIAL, FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

"Warning: this information is CLASSIFIED.  
Nice job, Samara. You acquired the memory capsule with all Aerith's memories. Keep it until furhter instructions.  
Now, as you watched her memories, it's time for you to continue on the mission. DO NOT leave the room until either me or Aerith tell you to do so. Use this very terminal to connect to the Lifestream. You'll know it when you find it.  
Aerith will contact you. She knows that you know enough of the Lifestream. Over for now.

\--- THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS!!! ---"  
You stare at Nick's e-mail, a dark feeling swelling up inside you. The words "CONFIDENTIAL, FOR YOUR EYES ONLY" are displayed in large letters at the top of the message.

> You sigh and hit the keys of the terminal.  
You stare at the screen for a second, trying to remember all the information that Nick has given you so far.

> You call the command line on screen and type in ">lifestream ping"  
The screen flashes for a second time, then the command line interface updates with a new prompt.  
You type in "list all names" and wait while the system connects to the living network.  
The terminal establishes connection with the Lifestream, emitting a short distorted digital screech from the speakers, then flashes a second time. The last request completed satisfactorily.  
The screen is clear now of the flashing request prompt, and only displays the message "Connecting to the spirit river... ".

> You hear a slow and sad piano melody coming from the speakers.  
For a second, the melody seems to resonate within you, bringing back many of your memories from long ago.  
Then, the tune stops, and is replaced by only a single tone. The screen flashes once more.  
A dialog box with the words "CONNECTED TO LIFESTREAM" pops up in the center of the screen. You are now online. The user interfaces changes from the default UNIX-like to the one that facilitates the interaction with the Lifestream itself.  
The interface itself is quite aesthetically pleasing from what you can tell so far. The main page presents you with a list of options at the top and three radio buttons below it, each with a different label.

> You examine the options.  
\---------------------------------  
You first peruse the options.  
THE PATH OF LEAST RESISTANCE (OPTION ONE)  
The first option is boring. You know that the powers of the Lifestream are strongest in those who believe in the living energy to make it work. You are unsure what to do, so you pick this option to try it out.  
As you do it, Nick's image appears on screen, with his voice coming from the speakers. Nick's voice is a bit digitally distorted, but you still can make out what he's saying.  
"So, you've made it this far, Samara. I was never in doubt. As you know, we Cetra were - and still are - a highly advanced civilization. We are able to manipulate the Lifestream, so we actually know the nature of life itself. You most likely know of Jenova, the Calamity from the Skies. Me and Aerith told you about her dozen times. Now Jenova is gone for good, but that does not mean the Planet is safe."  
"What the fuck, Nick? What are you talking about?!"  
"The prophecy," Nick continues. "This broadcast is the Cetra prophecy. I suggest you insert a USB drive into the port on the terminal surface and record it. This will NOT be repeated."  
You do so, and wait patiently for the computer to finish the task. The broadcast goes on.  
Nick continues speaking. His voice sounds less distorted.  
"Okay, you recording? Great. Now listen carefully. The Planet is facing its crisis. And it's not about the COVID-19 pandemic, nor a global warming, nor even a possible threat of nuclear war. It's not even about the "satanic reptilians' plan to destroy humanity with 5G towers and chipping" or whatever the fuck those conspiracy theories freakos are talkin' about. Nope. Nope, nope and nope, not in any way."  
Nick chuckles slightly, then goes on.  
"The crisis originates from people's hearts. Whenever you're out of Salem or any other place where Cetra reside, just stop and look around. Hatred and unwillingness to appreciate those who differ is all you will see... You know, Samara, this is the point where I absolutely feel sympathetic towards the satanists - the classical ones, who preach the LaVeyan satanism, with all its materialism, hedonism, social darwinism and principle of treating people the way they deserve... "Satan sees human as the worst and the most dangerous animal of all the animals," the scripture goes, and it's quite right. Humans are mostly very cruel, and it hurts me to admit that we Cetra somehow blend with this cruelty... Is that what we were teaching the humanity?"  
Nick sighs. You stare at the screen in disbelief. You can physically feel Nick's disappointment.  
"No, we were not. We were trying to teach them how to love, to respect nature and other people," he says. "But they would not even care. They just don't give a crap. I do believe that we all can change this... Do you know what was Aerith's favorite saying?"  
"I can't recall."  
"Aerith's favorite saying was: "United we stand, divided we fall!". That's why we chose you for this mission. You are the harbinger. You will bring peace to the world. People should know not only of the Cetra, but of the basic ideas we would like to share with the humanity. You will unite humans and Cetra, and thus you will make the Earth the Promised Land, that we all seek. Now, for the record: as soon as this transmission ends, set off to Seattle. There you'll find a guy named Cid. He's my old fellow, a corporate helicopter pilot. He will take you to Alaska. There you will find one of the Cetra temples. The shrine is remarkable, you'll notice it, plus Aerith will send you its coordinates. After you'll have reached the temple, you'll be on your own. We WILL NOT give you any hints, yet we still will be tracking your progress."

> You say "Does that mean I'll be unguided?"  
"Well, not to put too fine a point on it, yeah," Nick answers, rubbing his hand through his hair.  
"After you reach the temple, neither me nor Aerith will to guide you, so it will be up to you, how to act and what you do. Follow the Lifestream. Follow your heart and do whatever you feel right to complete the mission. Good luck out there, Samara. Don't let us down. Follow the Lifestream, and may the Planet bless you on your mission."  
The transmission ends, the screen turns to black, with green text reading "NO SIGNAL". You hear static from the speakers. Your USB drive ejects automatically, signifying the end of the recording the file.  
The last part of the message you didn't understand. They didn't tell you how to get to the temple or where it is. You have to find out yourself, without any help.  
Your smartphone vibrates. You take it out and see another message from Nick.  
"Sometimes I wish I could become the second Sephiroth, but I am too kind-hearted for this... Sorry for getting you involved into this shit, Samara"  
You have no idea how to feel about this. Of course, deep down, you knew something like this might happen. You're a harbinger, after all. What comes next, you don't know.

> You leave the Terminal Hall and head for the elevator.  
You have no idea where the temple is, but you must get out of here. You head for the elevator and enter the lobby. You see a map of the building.

> You quit the Great Cetra Library.  
You get out of the building and look at your surroundings. You see a street with various stores and a small coffee shop across from it. Across from that, you see a park with a lake in it.  
Nick and Aerith's spectres appear on the street and approach you. While Aerith is genuinely smiling serenely, Nick seems sorrowful or even depressed. Both spectres greet you warmly.  
"I'm sorry, Samara," says Nick's spectre. "Sorry for involving you into this. Just do whatever you feel right."  
Aerith's spectre smiles at you and comments on Nick's state: "He just feels disappointed because of the state of the world. I digress, it hurts me too to see so much pain, but we believe you can change it. Even if you are not the Cetra."  
You look at the spectres and you feel tired. You have no strength to fight them.  
"So what next?" you ask.  
"Whatever you think is right,"

> You say "I will do my best, guys"  
You wish you could do more, but you feel the best you can do is your utmost. The Cetra taught you what you knew in order to fight the enemy, a worthy opponent indeed.  
"Goodbye, Samara," says Aerith's spectre. "May the Lifestream guide you on your mission!"  
"Goodbye, Samara," says Nick's spectre. "May the Planet guide you on your mission!"

> You say "Goodbye, Nick and Aerith..."  
Nick and Aerith's spirits dissipate into the air.  
"Let's go, then," you say.  
You head to the coffee shop, walking fast.  
"I would like a large coffee, please," you say to the cashier. "And don't spare the milk and sugar."  
You sit down in a corner table, waiting for your coffee.  
Your phone buzzes again. This is yet another message from Nick.  
"Better take a train to Seattle"  
You wonder why he would send such a message, and get a little worried. Seattle is far away from where you need to go.  
Just as you think about it, Aerith sends you a new message: "Yes. You'd better travel to Seattle by train. It will be much safer, and will help you ease your mind".  
Nick's message interferes with your worry: "Don't worry, Sam. I've coordinated everything".

> You smile faintly.  
You decide to smile faintly at the messages. Nick is trying to help you, and that's what friends are for anyway.  
You take a sip of your coffee, burning your tongue slightly.

> You whisper "I swear I'll do whatever I can..."  
The coffee's taste reminded you of a childhood memory: Your mother making you a hot chocolate when you were really sick, in an attempt to make you feel better. It reminded you of home.

> You close your eyes shut, holding back tears.  
Aerith's message echoed in your mind, and you remember that she told you not to worry. You close your eyes, trying to stop the tears that are welling up in them.  
You get a new message from Aerith.  
"I know you're feeling down in the dumps now, and I understand you. Here, listen to this song. This is the one Nick would often sing or play to cheer me up. He still does, and I absolutely love it!"  
She attached an audio file to the message. The file is labeled "The Top.mp3" You open the file with your phone and listen to it.  
The song Aerith has sent you is indeed called "The Top". The song is performed by Ken Blast. You remember it playing in Initial D, one of your favorite anime as a kid.  
You can't help but smile faintly, as you listen to the song.  
Your phone buzzes once again, and this time it's a message from Nick.  
"Just remember. I'm always here for you, and I want the best for you."  
You type in a response: "I know, Nick."  
Nick quickly responds.  
"Heck yeah, Samara! I knew we will always be a team even if I'm dead. Well, as you see, I'm dead - but we are a team!"  
"You'll always be on my mind, and in my heart." You quickly type.  
Nick replies fastly:  
"Hey, not that rough, Sammie. I got Aerith :P"  
This time, you really laugh out loud.  
"That's so cute, Nick. See you later."  
You put the phone into your pocket and stand up, ready to take a train to the city.

> You walk back to the hotel and check out.  
You walk to the front desk and pay for your stay, before being asked by the desk attendant.  
"Can I ask where you're going?"  
"Seattle." You reply.

> You say "Where is the train station?"  
The attendant nods.  
"It's about a twenty minute walk from here, or you can take a bus for ten."  
You nod.  
"Thanks."

> You leave the hotel and walk towards the train station.  
You walk out of the hotel, and notice the bus stop on the corner.  
"Maybe I should take the bus." You think to yourself.

> You decide to take the bus.  
You walk to the bus stop, which is across the street.  
A bus arrives and you notice that there are spaces for two more seats.  
"Think the driver will mind if I put my bag in the space?"

> You enter the bus and take the free place.  
You put your bag in the next available seat and sit down, strapping yourself in.  
"I wonder what some of the other passengers are doing here?" You think to yourself.  
The PA system of the bus goes live announcing: "Attention passengers, the doors are now closing. Next stop is Boston - MIT. Estimated arrival time in 10 minutes"  
You look around the bus and see that nearly everyone on the bus is around your age. Many of them are in uniform, most likely students from one of the many universities that surround the city.

> You notice a girl reading a newspaper.  
The girl you noticed looks up at you and smiles.  
"Hi!" She says, still smiling.  
"Hi." You reply, a little confused.  
The newspaper she's reading is entirely in Cetra language.  
"Are you a Cetra?" You ask, noticing that she has an accent.  
"Yes."  
She goes back to reading her newspaper and the bus starts moving.

> You say "Do you know how to get to the railroad station?"  
She shakes her head.  
"I got on at the last stop." She answers, looking back at her newspaper.  
You look out the window as the bus drives you through the city.

> You open the online map of Boston and search for a way to the train station.  
You find a map of the bus line, with the starting point and ending stop.  
You notice that you can get off at one of the stops before the train station, called "Copley".

> You think to yourself "Good, now I can chill out just a while"  
You put the phone down and set the bus timer so that it stops at every five minutes.  
You close your eyes, trying to sleep, and drift into a light sleep.  
A stop announcement is heard through the PA system.  
"Please keep all seat belts fastened as we arrive at Copley." The announcement says.  
You look around, noticing that you are the only one getting off.

> You pick up your backpack and prepare to get off.  
The girl smiles at you again, as you prepare to leave.  
"I can't wait to get to the station to meet the train." She explains, in a cheerful tone.

> You say "You're traveling somewhere too?"  
She nods.  
"I'm meeting my boyfriend." She reveals, a bit embarrassed.  
You look at your phone, and realize that it is nearly time for the bus to arrive.

> You say goodbye to the girl and get off the bus.  
The girl smiles and waves as the bus drives off.  
"See you later!" She says cheerfully.  
You wave back and get off the bus.

> You walk towards the railroad station.  
The train station is small, and looks like a small college. You notice a bench just outside the door, so you head there to wait.  
Before you know it, an old man joins you at the bench.

> You say "Good morning. Do you know how do I find the ticket office? I have to buy a ticket"  
The old man turns and looks at you.  
"Do you mean the lost and found?" He asks, as if confused.

> You say "No, ticket office"  
"Oh, you'll find tickect there." He says, and turns away.  
You get up and walk inside the building.

> You walk to ticket office.  
You walk into the main building of the station, and notice a long line waiting to buy tickets.  
An announcement is heard from the PA system  
"Attention passengers, the train No. C-96 to Chicago departs from Line 6 in 10:30 am. Boarding starts in 10 minutes. Thank you"  
You turn and notice a large screen displaying the upcoming lines.  
You see that, unlike the other lines, this one has two trains.  
You have to choose:  
You can take the older, slower train, which makes a stop in Boston and Grand Central Station before reaching it's final destination in Chicago. Attendants will assist you during the trip.

> You take a place in the line for the tickets.  
You notice that, unlike the others, this line has a big number on the screen: "L6D15". You look up: There are many people waiting, but the number is still six hundred tickets left.

> You approach the ticket selling machine.  
You choose the machine that sells only one-way tickets: If you buy a ticket for the wrong train, you can always get off at your next stop and buy a new ticket there.

> You choose to buy a ticket for the nearest train to Seattle.  
The machine beeps at you, and displays your new ticket.  
You pick it up and notice that it has a full price: $200.

> You pay $200 and proceed to the waiting room.  
You enter the waiting room and notice that there are several square tables with six seats each, two toilets and a small coffee machine.  
You find a seat, and wait for the train.  
The train to Seattle departs in 11:25am, meaning that you have to wait one hour before leaving Boston.  
A man comes and sits next to you.  
"Hello." He says.  
You look at him, confused.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks.  
"Sure."

> You look at the man suspiciously.  
He is tall, with short blond hair and a tanned complexion. He wears a blue suit and red tie, and carries a tan briefcase with him.

> You say "Working for the FBI, don't you?"  
He laughs.  
"No, not at all. I'm an accountant, actually. I work on the Louis K. Harvey." He pauses. "She sank last night."  
You look at him, shocked.

> You say "Say, WHAT?"  
"The Louis K. Harvey. She sank last night. We are making sure everyone is alright."  
You take a deep breath.  
"That's terrible... Do you know who owns the ship? I mean, did anyone get hurt? And what happened exactly?"  
The man shakes his head.  
"I'm sorry, I just started working here, and no one has filled me in on the details."

> You say "Then how did you survive?"  
"I have no idea. I just did." He pauses.

> You say nothing and look around the room.  
"The ship is a work, so make sure you don't miss it." He stands up and leaves the room.  
You continue waiting for your train, and the man returns with a laptop computer.

> You stand up and go to the vending machine to get some coffee.  
You get a coffee from the vending machine and sit back down.  
You put the lid on your coffee, take a sip and look around the room again.  
The PA system goes live again: "Passengers for train W39X for Seattle, the boarding for the train has started. The train will depart from Line 8 at 11:25am. Repeat: boarding for the train W39X for Seattle has started. The train will depart from Line 8 at 11:25am."  
Suddenly, as you are about to drink your coffee, your pocket starts to vibrate.

> You take out your smartphone.  
You see a message from Aerith: "The time window is quite long, but you should hurry. Finish your coffee and rush for the train. I'll explain everything later"  
You put your coffee down and stand up.  
Then, you notice a person in a red suit standing right across the waiting room. He appears to be staring at you intently.  
You look away, confused.

> You walk out and to the platforms.  
You walk down the corridor and see a long line of people waiting for the train.  
Finally, your turn arrives.

> You show your ticket to the attendant and board the train.  
As the train is about to leave, you notice that the man in red is standing right near the edge of the platform.  
"Welcome on board! The train will depart to Seattle at 11:25am EST. Estimated cruise time is 74 hours. Please enjoy your ride!" The attendant looks away to the next passenger.  
You turn to look at the man in red, but he has already disappeared.  
You walk down the aisle and sit down next to a woman reading a book.

> You greet the woman warmly.  
You sit down and smile at the woman.  
"Hello, my name is Samara." You extend your hand to shake.  
"I'm Cassandra." She introduces herself.

> You say "Pleased to meet you. You're heading for Seattle too?"  
She nods her head. "I'm in a bit of rush, so I can't wait to get there. I have to pick my son up from the airport."  
You nod your head.

> You say "But it's a three day ride. Do you believe you'll be in time?"  
"I hope so, I tried to call him yesterday, but no response from the airport... It's a long way to get there."  
The train starts to move.  
"The next stop is New York City - Grand Central," the announcement says.  
"Wow, we are going really fast," Cassandra says looking at the window.

> You say nothing and close your eyes.  
The train moves at high speed.  
"Aren't you interested in the scenery?" you ask.  
"No, I don't have much time, I have to pick my son up from the airport."

> You say "Okay. Wouldn't you mind if I take a nap?"  
She nods. "Yeah, it's okay with me."  
You lay down your head and close your eyes. You start to drift off...  
Suddenly, you start to hear strange noises from the front of the train.

> You open your eyes and turn your head to the sound source.  
You see Cassandra crouched between the seats. Her eyes are focused on something in front of her. Every now and then, she makes a high-pitched scream.  
The noise continues.

> You get up and check on Cassandra.  
You stand up and walk towards Cassandra. You notice that her whole body is shaking as she points to the place in front of her.

> You look at where Cassandra points.  
You sit down and look at the space between the two rows of seats.  
There is a patch of dark red liquid splattered on the floor and a torn piece of paper.

> You whisper "Oh shit, why this happens to me?"  
You stand up and walk away quickly.  
You can hear Cassandra screaming in pain behind you.  
You turn back to look at Cassandra.  
Cassandra screams as she is being torn apart from inside. Her rib cage explodes as a pale, worm-like creature protrudes itself from the bloody hole in Cassandra's flesh. The creature makes a high-pitched squeal.  
You stand up and watch at the scene in front of you.

> You scream "HOLY FUCK, IT'S A XENOMORPH!! EVERYONE, RUN!!!"  
You turn and start running down the aisle.  
You hear the sound of howling. The sounds of people screaming accompany the howling.

> You ask the security guard to lock the car down and move the passengers to the other carriage of the train.  
You run and find the train's guard sitting in a small booth behind a security door. You bang on the door and scream for him to lock the system down.  
The guard slowly comes out of his daze.

> You say "Lock this car down, NOW!"  
The guard slowly gets out of his seat. He finally realizes that something bad is happening and starts to fumble with the security key lock.  
The keys jingling in the lock wakes up the other passengers.  
The PA system of the train goes live and blares an emergency alert  
"WARNING! There is a potentially lethal alien life form on board of our train. The emergency has been located in car No. 11. The car will be put on lockdown in 3 minutes. Please evacuate to the other cars immediately."  
You watch the other passengers run to the other cars. You breathe a sigh of relief as the door to the security booth closes behind the guard.

> You move to the other carriage as the one you were in gets locked down.  
The car you are in slows down at stops as you witness an evacuation.  
You breathe a sigh of relief as the train comes to a complete halt.  
Your carriage is in the process of being locked down.

> You head to the car No. 9 for evacuation.  
You run down the cabin to reach the next carriage. However, you are stopped by a heavily damaged security door.  
Bloody bodies of the dead and dying litter the floors of other cars.

> You see a large alien being with long sharp tail going on rampage.  
You watch the large creature lash out and tear the throat of a half-dressed human man. A dark red blood fountains from the man's neck. The creature begins advancing slowly on the carriage.

> You pull the emergency lever.  
The emergency mechanism of the train starts with a loud clanging. The carriage is now locked down.  
You hear growls and roars outside, and you realize that something is still on the train.  
The train stops at New York Grand Central, and everyone evacuates. The xenomorph, while being locked down, tries to find its way out and starts breaching the train walls. You escape to the platform and witness the creature tear the heads off two guards.  
The soldier watches the carnage from a distance, and slowly approaches the train.  
You escape to the street and run deeper into the city limits of New York.

> You keep running until you reach the West 38th Street.  
You run through the street, and eventually reach West 38th Street. You run up the stairs to the subway entrance and are lucky to find it closed.  
Your phone vibrates. It's yet another message from Nick:  
"Well, seems we're all fucked... Okay. Since you're in New York, find your way to the JFK airport and get on the nearest plane to Seattle"  
You're in no condition to think about a plan of action, so you follow the instructions.

> You get a cab to the International John F. Kennedy Airport.  
A cab drives up to you as you approach the subway entrance. You get in and ask to be taken to the airport. The driver nods.

> You get in the cab.  
You tell the driver to take you to the airport and your senses quickly tune out as you enter a fugue state.  
The cab ride is uneventful; neither do you feel like interacting with the driver.

> You put on your headphones and listen to the song Aerith sent you.  
You put on the headphones and start listening to the selected song. The music starts filling your mind, and you enter a state of mind that is free of all thoughts.  
In around 40 minutes you arrive at the airport and find your way to the check-in counter. You ask the counter attendant for a one-way ticket to Seattle.  
"Yes, the tickets are available. It's $350, baggage not included," says the clerk.  
"It's okay, I don't have baggage, only cabin baggage"  
You pay for the ticket, and ask the attendant to print out the e-ticket as soon as it confirms.  
"Yes, of course. Have a nice flight"

> You check in and go through security control.  
You check in and decide to head for security control, as you would like to get on the plane as soon as possible. You walk down the corridor, looking at the signs.

> You undergo security check.  
You walk through an airport security check and follow the signs to the TSA security area. You walk into the security area and see a massive line of people. You can see agents standing by, ready to assist passengers.

> You pass the security check and go to the boarding area.  
You go through security check, then follow the signs to the boarding area. You arrive just in time to see your flight about to board. You quickly find a seat on the plane and put your bag in the overhead compartment.  
"Welcome on board! The flight to Seattle is about to start. We expect to arrive in 6 hours 30 minutes."  
The announcement continues to explaining flight security instructions. You realize that you can't really think of anything to do. You try to sit still and listen, but you end up falling asleep.

> You sleep during the flight.  
You sleep through the entire six-hour flight, you don't even wake up when they begin to make preparations for landing. The plane touches down onto the runway and slowly moves towards the gate.

> You wake up and take your bag from the overhead compartment.  
You wake up and quickly go through the motions of taking your bag from the overhead compartment.  
You get up and head for the exit of the plane.

> You exit the plane, thinking "At least this flight happened without any incidents or other stuff"  
You exit the plane and find yourself in a small hallway, where you can either head towards the baggage claim or go out through the main doors, where you'll find people gathering around and watching a group of people dressed in black

> You decide to go out through main doors.  
You go out through the main door, as people are starting to gather, waiting for the people coming off the plane.  
You get out of the airport and onto a busy road, full of traffic.  
Seattle welcomes you with a sunset, offering you some stunning views at the very least.  
You receive another message from Nick:  
"Congratulations on your arrival! It's nightfall, so you'd better stay overnight in a hotel. Further instructions tomorrow"  
You have no idea what to do. You could try to find a place to have dinner, or you can ask someone for help.

> You search for the nearest restaurant.  
You decide to head for the nearest restaurant and have dinner.

> You order a plate of fish and rice.  
You order a plate of fish and rice, which the waiter quickly brings to the table.  
You eat the meal and realize that you haven't eaten something since this morning. You are starting to feel full and sleepy.

> You pay the restaurant bill and head for the nearest hotel.  
You pay for the bill and head out of the restaurant.  
You quickly try to find a taxi, but unfortunately it is very late and the taxi drivers had had their fill of people that night.

> You search for the nearest hotel.  
You look for a hotel and find one right across the street. You decide to get the cheapest one you can, even if you're spending the whole night there.

> You enter the hotel and rent a single room.  
You go inside the hotel and pay for a single room. The cost is low, but the room is small and cozy.  
You take the key out of your pocket and enter the room.

> You put the backpack on the floor and go to the bathroom.  
You get on the bed and put your backpack on the floor. You go to the bathroom and notice your reflection in the mirror.  
You take a shower and quickly clean yourself before getting into bed.

> You get into bed and fall asleep.  
You lie in the bed, waiting for sleep to claim you. Thankfully, it happens soon.  
You sleep for the whole night, not waking up even once.  
The morning light wakes you up.

> You get up from the bed.  
You open your eyes and realize you've slept for a whole night.  
You take a look around the hotel room, but there is nothing much to do here.

> You ask yourself "How long am I expected to stay here?"  
You think about it and realize that you have no idea. You can't stay here forever, or else you'd go broke.  
You walk to the window and look outside, but there isn't much to see.

> You sigh and go get dressed.  
You get dressed and exit the hotel, heading straight for the nearest bus stop. You wait there for almost an hour, but no bus comes.  
You receive a new message from Aerith:  
"You're in Seattle? Good. As Nick said,you need to meet up with Cid. He will find you himself, do NOT search for him"  
You sigh again and continue waiting.  
After another half hour, you finally spot a bus traveling towards the city centre.  
You run towards it and it slowly comes to a stop.  
A new message from Aerith lands on your smartphone  
"Head towards 714 S Charles Street. You'll notice a building of Seattle Public Utility there. It's only 35 minutes on foot from your current location. Do NOT take the bus. Instead, walk there."  
You walk away from the bus stop. You navigate around streets surely, as Seattle is your hometown.  
Having taken on your headphones, you keep walking towards 714 South Charles Street.  
You notice the building and approach it.  
The building reads "Seattle Public Utility". It looks very modern for being a public utility, but then again, so does your house.  
New instruction comes with a new message from Nick:  
"Wait there. You'll notice Cid as soon as he arrives"  
Not very helpful...  
You wait for a while, but no Cid arrives. You start to get worried and wonder whether he had let you down.  
Suddenly, someone taps your shoulder.

> You look back.  
You turn around and see a man with a pretty average to muscular body, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and boots. He has short blond hair and green eyes.  
"Kept you waiting, huh?" he says, smiling.  
"Just got here, actually" you reply, looking at the phone. "What's your name?  
"The name's Cid. Cid Highwind. And you must be Samara Morgan, right?"  
"How did you know?" you ask.  
Cid laughs.  
"You know Nick sent me. Yeah, I know he and his girlfriend are gone. And he somehow texted me and asked to pick you up"  
"... I see"  
"Well, come on, let's go and wait in the car"  
Cid Highwind is a cool guy, with a pretty nice personality. You feel immediately at ease with him.  
Another message pops up on your phone, this time from Aerith.  
The message only contains a pair of coordinates:  
67.696495, -150.491201  
As you receive the message, another one follows.  
"This was our last message. There will be no more hints from us. You're on your own now. Good luck, Samara.  
\- Nick & Aerith"  
You copy the coordinates and send them to Cid.  
"Yeah, I got them. Now we're gettin' somewhere. Come on. Let's go"  
Cid starts up the car engine and drives you to the helicopter hangar.  
You notice that the car really is a black, four-door '99 Subaru GL.  
When you arrive at the helicopter hanger, you get out of the car.

> You say "Now where?"  
"Let's go and get this thing. I can't remember which crate this thing is in. Could be any where from here to Afghanistan"  
You look at the helicopter for a second.

> You ask Cid if this is the copter he flies.  
"Yeah, this is the one. Have you flown one before?"  
"No"  
"You're lucky. They're really easy to fly. You just put your butt in it and hold on"

> You laugh and get into the helicopter.  
You walk up to the helicopter and find the door. You put your foot into the door and get yourself into the helicopter.  
You realize that this helicopter is much bigger than you thought.  
There is room for three more people, including the pilot. You take a seat and fasten your seat belt. Soon, Cid comes and sits in the pilot chair. He starts to start the helicopter. You hear the powerful engine start up.  
"Alright, kid, let's do this"  
The roof of the hangar opens above you and the copter takes off.  
You start to feel quite happy. Up until now, your day has been pretty crappy, but you realize that maybe things aren't so bad.

> You sit in your chair and drink your goddamn tea.  
You enjoy your tea, as the helicopter cruises through the air. You reach over to the beverage bottle and take another swig. You put down the bottle and relax into your seat.  
"Hey girl, leave some tea for me, will ya?!" Cid yells from the cockpit.  
You giggle and raise your cup to him in a salute.  
"Thanks, Cid!" you shout.

> You take a selfie in the helicopter.  
You take out your phone and quickly snap a selfie in front of the tinted helicopter window.  
Just then, the helicopter starts to shake and shudder in mid-air. You grab onto your seat for dear life.  
"Whoops, looks like the place is a bit too much turbulent..." says Cid. "Hold on, we'll leave this area soon"  
The helicopter keeps moving forward. Soon, the place is deemed clear and the ride gets better.  
"Ah, that's better. You bet, girl" says Cid.

> You give Cid a thumbs up.  
Cid grins at you as you make your approval gesture.  
"You bet, Cid!" you say.  
"So, any questions so far?" asks Cid.

> You say "Do we have enough fuel to reach Alaska?"  
"We should have enough, but just to be sure I'll double check the amount with the fuel manager" answers Cid.

> You sit back and enjoy the view.  
You take a moment to enjoy the view outside. You stare at the changing landscape. The forests start to thin out, before giving way to miles and miles of pure, untouched wilderness.  
As you enjoy the views, Cid turns to you and says "We'll land near a small settlement called Wiseman, and then we're beginning our trek to the place. Got it?"  
"Got it" you reply.  
The helicopter touches down not too far from the Wiseman settlement.

> You get off the helicopter.  
You walk up to the helicopter and step outside, into the cold air. You look around, spotting a road not too far from the landing spot.  
Cid hops off the helicopter, locking it, and approaches you. "You think we should take this road?"  
"I think so" you reply.  
"You bet, baby" says Cid as he leads you down the path.

> You say "I hope we won't get lost"  
Cid grins as he responds "Ah, but isn't that the whole fun? Getting lost?"  
"That's not the point..." you reply, somewhat baffled.  
Cid chuckles and takes out a cigarette and a lighter, offering you one.  
"No, I don't smoke" you reply as you decline the offer.  
"Just trying to be helpful" says Cid as he takes out the cigarette and lights up.

> You keep on walking until you see a path turning left to the woods.  
As you keep on walking, you notice a dirt path turning to your left.  
"We probably should take this path. It's a smaller path, but it should get us there quicker" says Cid.

> You agree.  
"Alright, let's take this path. But, let me make one thing clear" you say sternly.  
"What's that, baby?" asks Cid with a smile.  
"We are not getting lost. Got it?"  
Cid smiles and nods his head. You continue to walk, before you see a dirt path heading left, and another one turning right.

> You say "According to the GPS, we should turn right"  
Cid agrees and takes out his GPS, checking the path. "You're right, it says we should turn right. Let's do it!"

> You choose the path turning right and walk onwards.  
As you walk, the path gets more and more overgrown. You can't even see the end of it.  
"This path looks like it's been abandoned for a while" says Cid.  
"Step aside!" says Cid as he takes out his machete and cuts through the overgrowth, revealing a dirt road.  
Cid leads you onto the dirt road. You're starting to notice that it's getting dark.  
"We probably should find shelter soon" says Cid.

> You spot a cabin deeper in the woods.  
You slow down as you notice a cabin, made of wood, in the distance.  
"Wait, maybe we could use that cabin?" asks Cid.

> You say "Would be nice, as long as I'm not sure how long are we expected to walk"  
Cid nods, and you head towards the cabin. Unfortunately, you find out that you're far too tired to make it to the cabin.  
"Oh, come on, Samara!" says Cid, annoyed. "It's 650 more feet, can't ya make it? Move your ass now! I'm kinda tired too, ya know"  
You look at him, annoyed.  
"What is it?" asks Cid. "Do you not think you can make it?  
"It's nothing" you say, as you continue walking.

> You reach the cabin.  
You begin to walk a little slower. Cid notices this and walks up to you, putting a hand on your shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" asks Cid.  
"I'm just really tired"  
"Hold up!" roars Cid as he throws your arms over his shoulders and drags you along on his back till you reach the cabin.  
Cid carries you to the cabin and slowly opens the door, throwing you inside. You quickly get up and look around the cabin.  
"Thanks..." you say gratefully.  
Cid shrugs his shoulders. "No problem"  
You quickly find the bed and fall asleep hoping that you'll wake up in the morning.  
Cid closes the door, walks in the cabin and lights up the fireplace.  
"Ah, this would be a perfect place for a barbeque!" he grins.  
Cid grabs a few woodchips and throws them on the fire.  
As you sleep, Cid notes an old guitar hanging from the wall on the rusty nail. He picks a guitar off the nail and begins strumming an old song.  
You listen as the lyrics and the music wash over you and carry you to a place far away.  
In that place, you feel free...  
"Country roads, take you home... To the place you belong..." quietly sings Cid, trying not to wake you up.  
The song ends, and Cid chews his lip nervously. He seems to be thinking about something.  
"Samara..." he says to himself, as if searching for something. "Do you like the songs?"  
"Yeah, they're nice" you sleepily murmur.  
"What draws you here? What links you with the Cetra?"  
"I don't know.....I just have a feeling...."  
Cid nods and leans back against the wall. He seems to be thinking about something, too.  
Cid lights up a cigarette and takes a deep puff. It's the only one he'll have tonight.  
"You don't want to know what I've been through."  
Cid exhales the smoke and shakes his head.  
As he finishes the cigarette, Cid reaches for his heavy backpack and searches for a thermal bottle full of tea. He takes a sip and watches the fire.  
"I'll tell you one thing though, it wasn't easy..."  
"You won't get any argument from me, Cid.  
"Well, I'm not sure if this is even going to help you, but I'm still not getting shot for saying this."

> You say "It's okay, continue"  
Cid nods and exhales.  
"I've always wanted to fly. Back when I was a kid I was dreaming of going into space. I used to attend astronaut preparation courses for teens. And then I got my dream ruined. The NASA closed the application for the ISS mission back then... Nonetheless, I convinced myself I'd be better off in an air force"  
Cid falls silent, you can see it's a hard thing for him to talk about.  
"It'll happen some day with the space program, I know it" he answers his own question and gets up.  
"But whatever happens, sky will always be my second home. I served in the U.S. Air Force, and then I decided to take up corporate helicopter piloting. I have been holding fast to my dream throughout the life..."  
"...and you achieved it" you reply.  
"Yes! Indeed I did. I'm happy..."  
Cid smiles. You lie in the sleeping bag, wrapped up in the thick blankets.  
Cid smiles proudly and falls asleep.  
"Maybe... I'll go back to space some day..."

> You wake up next morning.  
You wake up and prepare breakfast. You have some pancakes, jam and tea. While you're eating, Cid comes back.  
"Morning, sleepy head. I picked some blue berries for you to have for breakfast"

> You say "Thanks, Cid. Tell me, how much of a distance do we still have to cover?"  
Cid stretches and gets his pack, opening it to pull out his GPS watch.  
"Around 30 kilometers left to cover... Or 48.3 miles, if that makes more sense"  
You nod. 48 miles isn't too bad. That will certainly be done by lunchtime today.

> You finish eating and walk out of the cabin.  
You finish eating and get your pack. You strap it onto your back and close the door behind you. The cabin is a simple thing, with just a bed, small table, wardrobe and bathroom.  
Cid approaches you quickly.  
"Okay, Samara. Let's go!"  
You continue your trek through the forest, chatting with Cid. You find that he's a very interesting person. You learn about the both of you. Cid grew up in a small town near the military academy.

> You say "Was it that same military academy you studied in?"  
"Yes, it was. I grew up idolizing the tales of the Academy, and dreamed of being there since I was a little boy. When I finally got the chance, I didn't disappoint"  
You nod.

> You say "Air Force academy is quite prestigious thing"  
"Indeed. I'm not ashamed to admit that I got a lot of my invitations and jobs because of my family"  
You keep walking. Soon, the path becomes steeper and steeper.  
"Careful now, we're goin' uphill!" Cid points out.  
You take a deep breath and continue walking. The path gets narrower and narrower, until it becomes a pathless path through the mountain.  
"We're nearly there"  
As you stare at the mountain, you notice it actually has an elaborately decorated stone gateway, with gates being closed shut. The mountain has strange carvings all over it.

> You say "This is it... The Cetra temple Nick and Aerith told me about..."  
The gateway is very large and ornate, with strange symbols all over it. The mountain rock itself hosts strange symbols also.

> You exhale and push the gate open.  
You walk through the gateway. The gates close behind you, and you are now inside the mountain. You see a large path leading up to the temple, with little figures carved into the mountain rock near it.  
Cid stares at the surroundings in awe and primordial fear. "So this is the holy cavern of the Cetra, right?.. No surprise we couldn't find it for the first time"  
You begin to climb up the large stone path to the temple. As you do, you see pictures and carvings of Cetra along the way.

> You say "I wonder how such beauty has not been found by archaeologists yet..."  
Soon, you reach the large stone steps up to the temple. You pause, staring at the large Cetra symbol on the front of the temple.

> You say "Cid... Let's not tell anyone about this shrine?"  
"Ok"  
You walk up the shallow steps to the front door of the Cetra temple. You pause, touching the symbol on the door.  
Suddenly, the door opens inward.

> You enter the great hall.  
You enter the large, circular hall of the temple. Two statues stand on either side of the entrance, looking towards the middle of the room.

> You notice huge green crystals inlaid into the walls.  
You see a bunch of smaller green crystals in the corners of the room, next to vases filled with flowers. On the wall opposite of the entrance, you see a large Cetra symbol.

> You examine the symbol.  
A circle with a cross through it, located on a blue field. An arc of golden flames radiating from the top left of the cross.

> You whisper under your breath "We who are born of the planet, with her we speak. Her flesh we shape. Unto her promised land shall we one day return. By her loving grace and providence may we take our place in paradise..."  
Suddenly, you hear a voice coming from one of the golden flames of the Cetra symbol.  
"Welcome to the temple of the Cetra."  
You turn, to see a woman in flowing white robes.

> You say "Greetings...."  
"Greetings, child of the earth," the woman says in a gentle voice. "Have you come to visit us, on this day of all days?"  
You nod and say "Y-yes... My friends sent me here. They told I am the harbinger to bring the Cetra prophecies to the world..."  
Cid holds his smile for as long as possible, before shutting his mouth and looking around nervously.  
The woman smiles and leads you towards the middle of the temple.

> You say "They said I must teach the humanity... But I am not one of the Cetra"  
The woman raises an eyebrow.  
"You are not of our blood, yet you have the heart of a Cetra," she says.  
The woman's voice sounds kind, almost maternally caring. You feel calmer just hearing her voice.

> You say "Excuse me, but may I ask your name?"  
"My apologies," the woman replies. "I am Vaila, High Priestess of the Cetra."  
Vaila leads you along the temple, and you take the opportunity to study it. The symbols of the Cetra are everywhere, carved in grand stone statues, painted onto the walls. You see golden flames flickering in a great stone fireplace, with an array of other great pieces of stone furniture.

> You say "Vaila, right? My name is Samara. Pleased to meet you"  
The priestess smiles warmly and nods.  
"And you are the harbinger of the Cetra, correct?" Vaila asks.  
"I am their chosen one," you affirm.

> You look at Vaila closely.  
Vaila is a tall woman, nearly as tall as you. She has long black hair that flows freely down to her shoulders. Her skin is unbelievably clear and beautiful, like porcelain.

> You say "May I ask you a question?"  
Vaila nods slowly, continuing to smile.

> You say "Why would I be chosen for such a mission?"  
Vaila frowns.  
"Why do you ask such a question?" she asks.  
You take a deep breath, wondering how to explain it.

> You say "Thing is that I've never asked for this. I was traveling with my friends Nick and Aerith, both Cetra. We were somewhere around Chicago when I was attacked by the wolf pack, and so they, say, took me to the hospital. And when I left the hospital, Nick contacted me. He texted that he and Aerith have defeated a being called... uhh... Jenova... Yes. He said he and Aerith had defeated Jenova, and then they two, as he called it, "ascended to the Eternal Calm". Both of them would then guide me first to Detroit, where I met several Cetra protesting against oil industry, then to Salem, a town near Boston. In Salem, Aerith said, I would find some answers. There, I was contacted by two of them once more. Nick explained that the Cetra were, as he put it, trying to teach humanity how to live in peace. It was then and there when he told I was the chosen one, the "harbinger" who will bring Cetra wisdom to mankind or whatever... And so I'm here..."  
Vaila stares at you, and gently touches your face.  
"My dear child," she says. "This is a great honor. The Cetra have not shared their wisdom with humanity for millennia, and you've been chosen to break that cycle. You are the hope of the human race."

> You say "What am I expected to do?"  
Vaila smiles.  
"Whatever you find most inspiring, my dear child."  
She reaches out and touches your hand. The warmth of her skin sends a chill of energy spiraling up your arm. She smiles again.  
Vaila hands you a white semi-transparent orb, which you take.  
"This is a bit different from what you're used to, dear child," she says.

> You say "What's this?"  
She smiles.  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
Vaila touches your chest gently.  
"Breathe in," she says. "Just breathe."  
The orb begins to glow slightly.

> You say "It glows..."  
Vaila nods.  
"Indeed. Now, touch your fingers to the orb."  
You close your eyes and gently touch your fingers to the orb.  
For a moment, all you feel is warmth. The orb feels as though it is burning your fingers. But this warmth is good, you know. This is the warmth of a new sun rising. The orb, you realize, is giving off some kind of energy.

> You say "It's warm... Come on, what is it?"  
Vaila laughs, a warm, pleasant sound.  
"You'll see," she says.  
You look at her, confused. She touches your chest gently.  
"Just relax, dear one," she says.

> You relax and hold the white orb.  
"Now, send the orb into your heart," she says.  
Vaila smiles once more.  
"May the voice of the planet guide you, my child," she says.  
You nod your head slowly.

> You breathe calmly, holding the glowing white orb.  
The orb burns your fingers, but the warmth is pleasant. The planet's voice speaks to you, calming you.

> You close your eyes and concentrate on the voice of the Planet.  
As you do, you notice that the orb seems to be glowing more brightly.  
"I can hear it," you think to yourself.  
The orb begins to shake and quiver a little more, glowing brighter.  
The Planet speaks to you in a myriad of whispers, from which you can make out Aerith's voice.  
"Listen to me..." it whispers. "Listen... "  
You concentrate, listening to the whispers of the planet.  
"You are my chosen one, preserved for a reason. Do not forget this."

> You open your eyes.  
You open your eyes, and focus on the orb. You touch it again gently.  
The orb glows even brighter, burning your fingers.  
"We shall see each other again... " you hear the orb whisper.  
The light from the orb grows dim and soon fades out. Vaila stands nearby, smiling.  
"What you are holding in your hand is the White Materia," she explains.  
"The planet speaks to you. Listen to it."  
You nod silently, as Vaila slowly nods.  
"The planet... has a will of its own. Listen to it."  
You nod again.

> You hold White Materia tightly and concentrate your thoughts on it.  
The orb begins to burn your fingers more fiercely.  
"The planet has a will of its own. Be careful," Vaila says.  
The orb begins to glow brighter, the heat intense.  
You can hear millions of voices, forming into one continuous chanting.  
"One shall rise... "  
"One shall rise up... "  
"One will rise in protection of all..."  
"One will protect all..."  
"One will watch over you...  
Among all these voices you can make out Nick's voice, clear and loud:  
"YOU ARE THE ONE TO BRING CETRA AND HUMANS TOGETHER"  
The orb begins to dim down, and you slowly take your hands away from it.  
"Perfect," Vaila remarks. "Listen to the planet."

> You say "Can I keep the White Materia?"  
Vaila smiles, nodding.  
"Of course," she says. "I can think of no more appropriate guardian for the White Materia."  
You smile, nodding.

> You bow to Valia proudly.  
Vaila laughs, nodding.  
"No need to be so proud of yourself," she laughs.

> You give Vaila a grateful smile.  
Vaila laughs again.  
"You are forgiven," she says.  
You nod silently, as she smiles again.  
"Now, come on," she says."Thank you," you say, bowing.  
"You're welcome," Vaila nods.  
Vaila smiles and walks away, leaving you alone.

> You place the White Materia into your backpack.  
You gently pack your backpack, ensuring the orb is placed into the bottom.  
You adjust the straps, and stand up. You walk along the hallways, towards the exit.  
Cid catches up with you, still shocked from what happened. You two head for the exit and leave the Cetra temple.  
Once in the forest, Cid exhales heavily in confusion.  
"Man, that was something else," he remarks. "Did you see her? I mean, her face, when she stood up there..."  
You nod, as you both sit down against the tree.

> You say "She said I'm the chosen one to guard the White Materia. Okay, I'll let myself be that chosen one, even though I never asked for this. But what am I expected to do with this all?"  
Cid shrugs.  
"Be the white mage for the planet," he says. "You know, like in the old fantasy stories."  
You laugh derisively.  
"I'm a hacker," you say. "Not a wizard. I've no idea how to heal the planet. I'm not even a religious man."  
Cid sighs.

> You say "And of course I am not Cetra"  
Cid bursts out laughing.  
"You don't have to be fucking Cetra to do some good," he says, as he takes out his cigarette pack.

> You laugh and look at the sky.  
The sun is burning down on you, as you take a deep breath.  
"I'll figure it out," you say.  
"Sure you will,"

> You say "Let's get moving"  
You stand up, as Cid nods.  
"Let's go," he says.  
You walk slowly through the woods.  
After an hour of walking, you find it.  
The house looms over you.

> You say "Weird thing. I can't remember the house here"  
Cid shrugs.  
"No idea," he says. "But we're here now."  
You walk up to the house, and find it deserted.

> You try the door.  
You try the front door of the house. It's locked.  
"Let's check the windows," you say.  
You walk over to the nearest window, and pull yourself onto the window ledge.  
Cid watches you skeptically, smoking another cigarette.  
"Listen, Samara, I kinda don't like this place. It gives me chills. Let's just get back on track and to the chopper. And then we fly to Deering"  
You ignore him, and begin to crawl through the window.  
"Samara!" he says, more loudly.

> You stop and climb back outside.  
You climb back outside, and stand next to Cid.  
"What?" you ask angrily.  
He shakes his head.  
"Don't do it," he says. "This place"

> You nod and walk away from the house.  
You start to walk away from the house.  
"I thought you weren't scared," you say.  
"I'm not," he says. "But I don't trust it."  
The two of you walk away deep into the woods, leaving the abandoned house behind.  
Soon after, you reach the highway. Cid's helicopter stands there, parked and waiting for you.  
"Come on, get in," Cid says. "Let's go."  
You climb into the helicopter as Cid revs up the engine.  
"Next stop - Deering, Alaska. There's a tiny airport there, more an airfield. We've gotta refuel there," says Cid. "I know the pilot there. He'll let us park the helicopter and we can take some rest there"

You take a deep breath, and sit down in the helicopter.

> You close your eyes and drift off to slumber.  
You lie in the helicopter, feeling yourself falling asleep. You hear the blades whirring as the helicopter lifts into the air, floating over the forest as you drift off to sleep. Soon, you are dreaming...  
You are standing in a dark void. All you can see is you. You walk forward, and see a figure approaching. It's dark, but the figure begins to brighten up. Its shape becomes clear.  
It's Aerith. She approaches you, emitting a pure white glow. Her hands are folded in prayer, her eyes are closed, and her mouth is moving soundlessly.  
"Aerith?" you say.  
She turns to look at you. Her eyes are alive, filled with light.  
"I thought I could hear your voice," she says. "I hoped I would. May your future be blessed with light."  
She turns, and begins to walk into the void. You hurry to follow her.  
"You're doing everything right, Samara," she says. "You're taking the right steps. Just be careful, and you'll find your way."  
You walk through the void. It is empty, except for the two of you.  
"How's Nick?" you ask.  
"He's strong," she says. "He fought through the cold, and the pain. He let me help ease his burden."  
Aerith turns to look at you. She smiles.  
"Soon, the world will take a turn to a brighter side. Wars will stop. Hate will die out. Your path is bright, Samara."  
"How do you know all this?" you ask. "How do you know what I'm going through?"  
"I see it," she says. "I see what will happen to you. I see the good in you, and I see the light that shines even in the darkest of souls."  
Aerith tilts her head slightly down, bringing her fingers to her lips.  
"I won't say goodbye," she says. "But I have to go now."  
Aerith begins to drift into the void. She turns, and smiles.  
"Maybe we will meet again. We certainly will," says Aerith before glitching out.  
You watch as her glows darken, and disappear.  
"Aerith," you say, "I'll miss you."  
You stand in the void, alone.  
You feel a tear run down your cheek. You sniffle. Your heart feels heavy.  
"This isn't good," you say to yourself.  
You feel someone shaking you by the shoulder. You open your eyes and see Cid, trying to wake you up.  
"Wake the fuck up, samurai girl. We got shit to do."

> You get up slowly.  
You sit up groggily, and look at the sky.  
"What time is it?" you ask. "It's still dark."  
"The sun's not even up," says Cid.

> You realize you're still in Cid's helicopter.  
"What... the... hell..." you say, rubbing your eyes and getting up.  
You look around, and realize you're still inside the helicopter.  
"Welcome to Deering, sunshine!" says Cid in his sarcastic tone. "The flight went smooth. I refueled the copter, and then noticed you were asleep. I didn't want to bother you, though I wanted to."  
"How long was I asleep?" you ask.  
"Oh, about 12 or 13 hours."  
You groan.  
"Damn, I really needed that sleep. And now it's night."  
"Well, you did miss some of the day," says Cid. "But the sun's down. The night's almost over.

> You look outside to see the endless moorland spanning in all directions.  
You look outside, and notice the endless moorland stretching in all directions. It looks like a perfectly smooth lake of black glass.  
"Did we... land?" you ask.  
"Yeah," says Cid.  
"Now get out, we still have a 20-kilometer rush for Deering. C'mon, move!"  
You stand up, stretch and get out of the helicopter. You stand on the ground for the first time in 12 hours, and the fresh air feels good. You walk to the front of the helicopter and look inside.  
Cid turns down the systems and activates the GPS beacon before getting out and locking the helicopter.  
"Now whatcha waiting for? Keep moving!" he says.  
You hurry to catch up with him as he strides out of the moorland, heading towards the northwest.

> You look at the setting moon.  
The moon is only a sliver, but it's large enough to see. From this distance, the moon looks like a half-broken wine glass, smudged with fingerprints.

> You stop for a while and admire the scenery.  
Stunned by the sheer beauty of the scenery, you sit down on a rock and stare at the moon-wasted landscape. You feel calm, recharged, as if all your worries have melted away.  
Cid's voice echoes from afar  
"Samara? Are you going?!"  
You stand up and start sprinting towards him.  
"Samara!" he says. You hear the annoyance in his voice.

> You shout "I'm coming!"  
"Samara!" he says, this time with annoyance.  
You run towards him and realize that he's waiting for you. He turns around to face you as you run up to him.

> You say "Just been admiring the scenery"  
"I've been watching you," he says, winking.  
He turns around to face the direction the two of you are heading.  
A couple hours later you arrive at a tiny settlement of Deering, Standing deep within the Alaskan wilderness, it looks isolated, yet lively. The dawn breaks as you approach the town. The sky is a washed out orange, streaked with black.  
The town of Deering is tiny.

> You hug Cid from behind and rest your head against his shoulder.  
Cid turns around, slightly confused.  
"What's this for?" he asks.  
You put your arms around him and hug him from behind, resting your head on his shoulder.  
"Nothin" you say.  
"Okay..." he replies.  
You stare at him, and he stares at you.  
"Just... don't go soft on me, Samara," he says.  
You nod.

> You say "What's wrong? Not used to hugs, huh?"  
He smiles and puts his arm around you.  
"No, not that. I just... don't want you to get hurt," he says.  
You nod again.  
He looks at the dawning sun.  
"No time to waste!" yells Cid, and the two of you continue walking. In half an hour, you enter the small town of Deering. It's a single street with several houses, including the mayor's. Since it's still night, the place is less lively than during the day.

> You say "We've got to wait till everyone wakes up"  
"No one will miss us," says Cid.  
About an hour passes, and the people of Deering wake up. Of all the villagers, one catches your eye. It's a young woman, in her mid-twenties, wearing long green dress with long sleeves buttoned up to her elbows, with a brown leather belt cinched at her waist. Her straight raven hair flows down to her shoulders, and her eyes are bright cobalt blue.

> You whisper to Cid "I kinda feel that ethereal vibe she emits... She is definitely Cetra. Or affiliated with 'em"  
"Let's talk to her," you say.  
Cid raises an eyebrow, then shrugs.  
"Sure," he says, preparing to go over and say "hi".

> You approach the woman cautiously.  
You approach the woman, who smiles.  
"Hello! Do I know you?" she asks.  
You look at her, confused.

> You say "We arrived last night. Came from Wiseman by chopper"  
"Oh! You must be the newcomers! Welcome to Deering!"  
"Thank you," you say. You look at Cid, who raises an eyebrow.

> You say "I'm Samara, this is my partner Cid"  
"I'm Cassandra," she says, extending her hand.  
She looks at you, then Cid.  
"So... Another new soul has reached perfection. How fascinating!" she says.

> You say "Do you mean... me?"  
She smiles at you.  
"Of course! And you, Cid, and of course, Samara," she says, smiling at you.  
Cid grunts in response.

> You open your backpack and take out White Materia.  
Cassandra smiles, raising an eyebrow.  
"Is that..."  
You nod. She smiles, looking pleased with herself.  
"Perfect," she says.  
Cid looks at her, suspicious.  
"So, since you are the Harbinger of the Cetra, you should listen to what I say now, for I am the Prophet of the Cetra," says Cassandra, smiling.

> You put White Materia back to the backpack.  
"Follow me," says Cassandra.  
You nod, putting the backpack on you and walking after the woman.  
Cassandra leads you through the large building, and out the back.  
At the backyard, you see a small round table and three chairs. You, Cassandra and Cid take your seats. You take out the tablet computer, ready to record Cassandra's prophecy.  
Cassandra looks at you expectantly.

> You say "I'm ready. What is the prophecy?"  
Cassandra looks at you, smiling.  
"The Calamity from the Sky, the Abomination called Jenova is defeated, but what gave birth to it is yet to be eradicated. Those whom you lost will return, but beware: what you chase will be yours, but you will lose something dear to you."  
Cid looks at Cassandra in surprise.  
"That's the prophecy?" he asks.  
Cassandra nods slowly, smiling.  
"Correct."  
"Now, go, children! Head for the city where a woman holds a light, facing the sun!" says Cassandra.  
"You face the sun?" you ask.  
"Yes, yes! That's the riddle, stupid!" says Cid.  
"Woman... light... facing the sun... Hell, I understand that! Get up, Samara!" says Cid.  
You get up and say a warm goodbye to Cassandra, and begin walking back to the street.

> You say "Hey Cid, what did you mean?"  
"What did I mean?" says Cid, turning to you. "Oh, uh, nevermind."  
You shrug and begin walking down the road.  
"Hey, wait!" says Cid. "The city where the woman faces the sun? This line? It is a direct fucking hint about where to go next!"  
"No, it isn't," you say.  
"Yes, it is!" says Cid. "She quite obviously meant the Lady Liberty. You get it?"  
"How?"  
"Shut up, will you?" says Cid. "Look, the woman, she holds a light for everyone to see. But, in exchange, she faces the sun. See?"

> You say "Wait, did she mean New York?"  
"Yes!" says Cid. "The answer's right in front of you!"  
You shake your head, annoyed.  
"Hey!" you say.  
"Got a problem with that?"

> You laugh.  
Cid sighs, shaking his head.  
"Fine," he says. "I'll explain it to you myself."  
He takes a deep breath, before explaining the riddle to you."Fine," you say. "But I still don't see why you're telling me."  
"Because you look like you could use a good laugh, that's why!" says Cid, laughing heartily.

> You hug Cid gently.  
Cid hugs you back, squeezing you tightly. You feel a rush of affection for him, and a warm feeling spreads inside your chest.

> You say "Even though you might be rude, you're still very cute"  
Cid's eyes widen, and he takes a step back, blushing.  
"Uh... thanks," he says.  
"Nyaaah, let's get going to the place where we left our copter!" says Cid, still blushing.  
You nod eagerly, and begin walking down the road once more.

> You walk off the road to the field.  
You walk off the road and into a field, looking around.  
"What the hell are you doing?" asks Cid.  
"I'm trying to find our way out of here.  
Cid dashes forward  
"On me! Copter is 30 minutes walk from here!"  
Cid begins running toward the west. You grit your teeth, and follow him..  
After ten minutes of running in the hot sun, you see a large helicopter sitting on the ground.

> You fall down on the ground, exhausted.  
You collapse on the ground, lying on your back. Your heart beats rapidly in your chest as you pant for breath.  
"Come on, samurai girl, get the fuck up!" says Cid through gritted teeth, as he pulls you up and pushes you into the helicopter.  
You collapse on the helicopter, looking around. The helicopter's interior is made of pristinely clean materials.  
Cid hops inside and revs up the engine. "Now brace yourself, we're going as fast as can to Anchorage," he says.  
Cid begins flying the helicopter out of the wilderness and into civilization.  
You look out the helicopter's window as you fly, at the trees whizzing by.

> You get into the seat and fasten the seat belt.  
The helicopter shakes as you leap into the seat and clamber into the helicopter's seat belt.

> You exclaim "Whoa, that was rough!"  
"Sheesh. You alright, sugar?" says Cid.

> You say "Yeah, thanks, Cid"  
You hear a loud boom, and the helicopter shakes as Cid slams on the breaks.  
"HOLY FUCK, WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH!!!" he says.  
You feel the helicopter shake as your ears begin to ring.  
Soon, the helicopter stops shaking and continues flying steadily forward.  
"We're flying straight and level, so we made it through," says Cid.

> You look out and see an array of strange metal towers on the ground.  
The helicopter flies over the strange metal towers, which stick up every which way at odd angles.  
"Fuck, that is one ugly landscape," says Cid.

> You say "It's an EMP emitters array"  
"EMP?" says Cid. "You sure, darlin'?

> You say "I've seen such towers back in Raccoon City. They were used to pull down air vehicles forcing them to crash..."  
"Shit, I've never heard of an EMP emitters array being set up so far north," says Cid. "They're pretty rare..."  
Fifteen minutes pass before Cid lands the helicopter in Anchorage airport, Alaska.  
"The helicopter's fuel tanks are full, and there are no signs of damage," says Cid. "It must have been a freak accident."  
"Let's hope it stays that way,"  
"Hah, we ain't flyin' that far away with a single copter. It'd take us the whole day to reach New York. We may try, for sure, but are you ready for such a long flight with stops for refueling?"  
"If the flight is safe enough, I'm in," you reply.  
"Now you're damn awesome!" Cid gives you a high five. "Alright then, I'm going to go get the fuel. You stay here during the day and wait for me to come back."  
"Ok," you reply.  
Another fifteen minutes later Cid approaches the helicopter, with a fuel truck driving nearby.  
"Hold up!" he says, stopping the truck. "Samara, get out. We're refueling."  
You clamber outside, as Cid fills up the helicopter's tanks.  
In five minutes the helicopter is fully fueled up.  
"Let's roll," Cid says, as he gets back into the pilot's seat of the helicopter. "We've still got over two hours of flying ahead of us."  
"Fair enough," you reply.  
The helicopter takes off, as you sit there thinking.

> You say "Back to Seattle?"  
"Back to Seattle?" you ask.  
"That's where we started, right?" says Cid.  
"Right," you reply.  
"Well, shit, I guess that's where we should go,"  
Cid lifts the helicopter and turns it southwards, directing it to Seattle.  
You take a short break, as you look out at the beautiful Alaskan countryside.  
"I didn't know you were from around here, Cid. Where are you from?" you ask.  
"I'm from the middle of fucking nowhere... Minnesota. But I got lost trying to find work in Alaska, so I wound up working here instead. In Seattle, right. And yes, I was in the Air Force."

> You smile weakly.  
"We don't have to talk if you don't want to," you say.  
"No, it's fine. It's just surprising."

> You close your eyes and start to nap.  
You nap for the next few hours, and soon you begin to wake up. You see that you are still on the helicopter, and you see that the sun is setting.  
The helicopter is still and silent. You realize that, while you were asleep, you landed somewhere. You look out of the window and see the panorama of Seattle around.  
"Oh, you up?" asks Cid, opening his eyes. "We arrived."  
You look out of the window and see that you landed at a small airfield.

> You say "It's already evening, we'd better look for a place to stay overnight. You in, Cid?"  
"Sure," Cid replies.  
You get off the helicopter and look at the small airfield. There's a small diner across the street, and to your right is a small hotel.

> You say "Perfect. Just everything we'd want"  
"Let's grab a bite to eat and a room there," you say.  
"Yeah, sounds good," Cid replies.  
You walk into the diner, and see that it's pretty empty.

> You browse the menu to see what's available.  
You look at the menu, and see a huge selection of food. You realize you're in a diner, so you should expect basic food.  
"Hey Samara, how 'bout having some French fries with couple beef chops, eh?" asks Cid. "Oh, and can you have some ketchup packets on the side?"  
You nod, and begin ordering.

> You order two plates of French fries with beef and two cups of coffee.  
"Two plates of French fries with beef, two cups of coffee. Yeah, and can we have some ketchup packets to go with this?" you ask the waitress, who nods.  
"That'd be $30 in total," the waitress says. "Is that alright?"  
"Yeah, that's fine," you reply.  
"Wow, French fries and coffee? What are you, a student or something?" says the waitress.  
"Something like that," you reply.  
"Alright, I'll be back with your order in a minute."  
Soon, your order is brought to you, and you sit down and eat your food.

> You reflect on Cassandra's words.  
"What you chase will be yours, but you will lose something dear to you... What could that mean?" you think to yourself.  
"What is that what we're after? What are we chasing?" you ask Cid.  
"I have no idea. Maybe we'll find out when we get there though."

> You sigh and continue eating your dinner.  
Soon, you finish your food. The diner begins to get more people in it.  
"So, where are you guys off to next?" asks the waitress.  
"New York," you reply.

> You leave the diner and head for the hotel.  
Soon, you're standing in front of the hotel. You head up to the counter and pay for a room. You and Cid get one, and head up to your room.

> You walk towards your room.  
You enter the elevator, and head to your floor. As the elevator opens, you remember that you have the key card for room 215.  
"Let's see... Room 215..." you remember aloud.

> You unlock the room 215.  
You enter the room and flick on the lights. You and Cid both look around the room. It's a nice, western-themed room. You sigh, and place your backpack on the floor.  
"I'm gonna have shower," you say in a tired voice.  
"Alright," Cid replies.  
Soon, you're in the shower, letting the hot water flood your hair and body.

> You wash your head and body.  
Soon, you're finished. You towel-doff, head to your backpack and open it. You remove a plain gray t-shirt and some gray shorts, along with a gray hooded jacket.

> You get dressed and go to sleep.  
Soon, you're fast asleep in your bed. You dream of a strange place, teeming with people, and run by a man wearing a white robe. He begins to chant as he walks forward...  
The man is chanting in an unknown language, while you look around the place. A strange circular statue is standing in the center of the room, with a human skull sitting in its seat. You notice a red stone on the floor, and go over to pick it up...  
It's a red liquid, and as you hold the red stone, the liquid begins to glow. All of a sudden, an unbelievable pain flashes through your mind. You scream out, before passing out.

> You wake up in the hotel room.  
Quickly awake, you check your surroundings. You're in your hotel room, in bed, and it takes a moment for you to remember how you got there.  
"Hey, you alright?" asks Cid sleepily. "Nightmare, huh? Happens to the best of us."  
You sigh in relief as Cid hugs you gently and comforts you in his embrace. You're glad he's here to hug you. Without Cid, you're not sure how you'd cope with your loneliness...

> You say "What time is it now?"  
"It's early... Be honest, you're not a morning person, are you?" Cid grins.

> You say "When I was a child, I wouldn't need absolutely no sleep"  
"Ah, yeah, that's the way it is with kids. Just hope you grow out of it."  
You nod as you think about your childhood.

> You say "Yes, I would never sleep as a kid. Thankfully, it's over now, and I can sleep normally"  
"Heh. Well that's good."  
You nod and smile as you hug him, glad that he can't see your face.

> You wipe off tears.  
You take a deep breath, then wipe your eyes and compose yourself.  
"Well, you ready for today?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be," you reply.  
"Alright, then let's hit the road," he nods.  
You begin putting your belongings into your bag as Cid walks out of the door.

> You take on the backpack and leave the hotel room.  
Quickly, you pick up the bag and follow Cid down the stairs. You pause briefly to say goodbye to the lovely receptionist in the hotel lobby.

> You leave the hotel and walk towards the helipad.  
You walk down the corridor with Cid. You briefly think about how much better your life would be right now if you weren't travelling with him.  
You leave the hotel and head for the helicopter parked on the helipad not far away.  
"C'mon," Cid says as he walks towards the helicopter. You hurry to keep up, already wishing that you were anywhere but where you are right now.  
The sky above Seattle is the color of television tuned to a dead channel. Nothing happens when you look up at it. There's a social committee meeting happening on thesteering deck right now, and you don't want to be anywhere near it.

> You get into Cid's helicopter.  
You quickly hurry up to the helicopter as Cid gets in the helicopter. You sit down and fasten the belts as Cid does the same. He starts the engines, which roar to life.  
"Hey Sammie," Cid turns to you. "Want some nice music?" he asks you, reaching under his seat.  
"Please, Cid, can't you find anything else to play?" you moan.  
Cid takes an audio cassette and slips it into the cassette player mounted above the dashboard. He pushes play, and The Eagles' "Hotel California" starts playing.  
"I love this song," he says with a smile.  
You groan and lean your head back against the seat.  
When the song ends, another one starts playing. This one is in foreign language you think is some unknown European language. In fact, the song that's now playing, is in Russian. It's called "Moya Oborona" and performed by the Soviet punk band "Grazhdanskaya Oborona" "What is this?" you ask, annoyed. "Why the fuck is this on now?"  
"It's OK," Cid shrugs. "I like this song.

> You say "Never ever have I listened to Russian punk rock"  
"Never have I listened to Russian punk rock," you say in a mocking fashion.  
"It's OK!" Cid laughs.  
You look around.

> You say "Cid, I love you"  
"Cid, I love you," you say with a smile.  
"Shut up," he smiles.  
The helicopter lands on a helipad at the foot of an old abandoned building."Cid, I love you," you say.  
"Aw! Yeah!" Cid laughs, jamming his head against the back of the seat in front in a faux-romantic fashion.  
For three hours straight you watch the prairies and forests interchange down under the helicopter, until you eventually reach the city.  
"Hold up, sugar! We're landing in Minneapolis for refueling!" warns Cid. "We've got a 10 minute wait, and then we'll be on our way again!"  
The helicopter touches down onto the helipad.

> You wait for Cid to refuel the helicopter.  
The refueling is smooth and quick, and soon the helicopter is ready to fly again.  
"Let's get going!" exclaims Cid. "You ready for more flying, Sam?"  
"Sure," you smile.  
"Buckle up and make sure your seatbelt is on!"  
You buckle up, and Cid does one last check of the helicopter for any problems.  
"It's gonna be our last rush. Three more hours and we're in JFK airport of New York!"  
You nod. You're totally fine with that.

> You say "We're arriving in the evening then, somewhere around 8:40 pm. Nice thing. We'll have shitload of time on our hands"  
"Nice!" Cid smiles.

> You open your backpack and take out the tome of Cetra knowledge.  
You take out the tome and flick through it, stopping on a specific page.

> You begin reading the book.  
Cid sits opposite you, piloting the helicopter.  
"This should be quite the ride," he laughs, as the helicopter begins to shake and rumble.  
You're totally immersed in reading. You come across the passage which tells of how the Cetra will reunite with the humanity, and the new world they will build together will be flourishing and prosperous. The world will go beautiful, all suffering will vanish, turning into the Promised Land.  
You close the book and put it back into your backpack. Just then, the shaking and rumbling becomes more intense. The helicopter starts leaning to the right.  
"Ah, shit!" Cid yells. "We're losing altitude, grab hold of something!"

> You grab hold of your seat.  
The helicopter starts to shake and rock violently, forcing you to hold on for your dear life.  
"Oh, fuck! We're falling out of the sky!" Cid screams.  
After a couple seconds Cid manages to pull the helicopter down, and the flight continues steady as normal.  
"What the fuck just happened?" you ask.  
"I think we lost a lot of altitude and hit a storm, unfortunately," Cid explains. "Looks like we might be in for a bumpy ride all the way to New York."

> You tremble in panic.  
You hold on for dear life as the helicopter continues to shake and rock. Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt hits the helicopter, causing you to scream in pain.  
"HOLY FUCK, NOW WE'RE GOTTA GET FRIED" Cid screams, as the lightning bolt hits the helicopter.  
"Okay. There's a parachute down under your seat," says Cid. "Take it out and put it on. Just in case"  
You unzip the side of your seat and reach for the chute, struggling to put it on. Suddenly, the helicopter hits another lightning bolt, this time quite close to you.  
The helicopter begins losing altitude once again, and you find yourself falling through the sky at a sickening speed. You look down at the ground, which is rushing up to meet you at an alarming speed.  
"We're fucked..." you think to yourself.  
Suddenly, the helicopter's freefall is interrupted by the blades, which have whirred to life.  
Cid pulls the helicopter upwards before emitting a joyful yell.  
"We did it! At least we didn't crashland!"  
The helicopter soars through the air towards the bright blue sky, gently kissing the wind.  
"I can't believe we actually pulled it off!" Cid laughs.

> You sigh in relief and say "You saved us once more! You certainly are my hero from now on."  
Cid Highwind smiles, and you feel a surge of joy run through you.  
"You're alright, kid," he says. "I'm happy to serve you in any way I can."  
The sun begins to set, as the skylines of New York rise up in the distance.  
"Well, we've got a ways to go yet," says Cid. "We might as well enjoy the ride."  
You smile, before leaning back in your seat and closing your eyes.

> You say "Let's find a place to land first"  
The helicopter soars through the sky with the wind in your hair.  
A couple dozen minutes later the copter finally touches down on the JFK airport's helipad. The sun is beginning to kiss the horizon, casting the whole scene in an orange and purple hue.  
"We're home," says Cid with a smile.

> You get out of the helicopter.  
You get out of the helicopter and stretch. The flight was a long one, and your arms feel like they're moving through concrete.

> You check your smartphone.  
There's no signal here. You sigh, and begin walking towards the airport building.  
Once you and Cid pass through the terminal, you head to the taxi station.  
"Where to, partner?" the dark haired man to the driver asks.  
"The Mansion," you reply.  
"The manor?" he says with a chuckle.

> You say "10 Columbus Circle, the CNN studio. Now. Immediately!"  
The man nods, turning the radio up and pulling away from the curb in a burst of acceleration.  
Cid holds on to the seat as the car zooms down the street at a high rate of speed.

> You hug Cid happily.  
"That was brilliant!" you giggle.  
"Yeah. I know."  
The car zooms down the street at a breakneck speed, overtakes a slow moving truck, and disappears around the corner.  
"We're here, miss!" says the driver, referring to you. "CNN studio."  
You pay the fare and leave the cab. Cid reaches for his pack of cigarettes, but then sighs in disappointment, as he has no cigarettes left.  
"I thought you were a smoker," you say.  
"I was, but I ran out."  
You nod and look around.

> You see the luxurious building with bright CNN logo on the facade.  
The bright building sits on the corner of the intersection you're at, in the center of a group of skyscrapers.  
The steps to the building are swarmed with people rushing in and out of the building.

> You say "Okay, Cid. Let's just rush in and then improvize!"  
Cid nods, and you begin powering through the crowd of people.  
Suddenly, one of the guards standing on the edge of the steps turns and looks at you.

> You say "My name is Samara Morgan. I am a Cetra harbinger, we need a studio to broadcast"  
"WHAT?" the guard says, clearly annoyed that you've interrupted his beauty sleep.  
The guard begins walking towards you rapidly, and you begin to speed up, desperately trying to keep pace.

> You take White Materia out of your backpack.  
You pull the copper disc out of your bag and hold it tightly in your hands.  
"It's an emergency, we have to talk to the studio!"  
Reluctantly, the guard lets you in.  
"What is this about, m'Lady?" he asks.  
"You'd better tune in to this channel, buddy," says Cid. "Where are the studios?"  
"Fifth floor, right down that hall."  
"Thanks," you say.  
You sprint down the hall and up the stairs to the fifth floor. You find an office labeled 'Managing Editor'.

> You place the copper disc back into your backpack and knock on the office door.  
You knock on the door. After a few moments of waiting, you hear footsteps approaching the door...  
The door swings open and you find yourself staring down at the bearded man.  
"Miss Morgan? Mr. Highwind?" he asks. "I've been warned of your arrival. The studio is being prepared. You have about ten minutes to prepare before live broadcast starts. The whole world will be watching!"  
You take a quick look around the room and find a chair you can sit down in easily. You plop down, and begin fumbling with your backpack. You pull out the notebook and open it to a page.  
The bearded man introduces himself.  
"My name is Jonathan Clark, I'm a broadcast engineer and director here at the CNN. I've heard of your adventures. You can trust me."  
You notice him eyeing your copper disc. You wonder if he knows what it does.  
"What is that?" he asks, pointing to the disc.

> You say "The memory container. It contains memories of my closest friend"  
The man stares at you and seems to think about it.  
"Alright. Go right in then. It's already set up."

> You enter the studio room.  
You stand in the large, well-lit room. A long green set is placed against one wall, with cameras, lights and other technical equipment lining shelves on the wall above them.  
The technical staff are finishing their preparations, and the set is armed for live broadcasting.  
"Broadcast starting in 60 seconds!" someone shouts.  
The lights shine bright on you, and you have to squint to see beyond the glare.  
"Sorry about that," says the director, shutting off the floodlights.

> You walk to the chromakey and turn to the cameras.  
You walk calmly up to the green screen, and wait for your cue. The cameras are silent, no music rises to your ears, and the green screen is blank and lonely.  
Your cue comes on the loud speaker.  
"Broadcast started!"  
That means you are meant to start speaking now. You take a deep breath, and after a short pause begin to talk.

> You say "People of the Earth, you shall talk from the name of the Cetra. The planet is dying, and hate and suffering are ravaging the earth. Wars break out. Crime walks the lands of countries. It hurts you to see the upcoming crisis, for the Planet, your only home in the whole universe, is suffering. And if you listen closely to the wind, you can hear the cries of the Planet!  
You can search for the enemy wherever, you can claim everyone and everything the one - satan, aliens, reptilians, communists, Russians, Chinese, corporate entities, North Korea, even the deep world government - and you will always be wrong. You would always fail in your search for the global public enemy, for the true danger for the planet, the true enemy of the humanity is the humanity itself! Did you all forget what the Cetra taught you? Was it all in vain?! Did Aerith die for no reason?! Is it too late, is all hope lost? Can you stop the next holocaust?!  
We, the Cetra and their harbingers, would try to teach you love and mutual respect, you would try to teach you to care for the nature. You would bring peace. But you denied it. You all preferred hate and war, as it seems so simple. And yet you dare be afraid of the end of the world and divine punishment?! Open your eyes, people of the Earth! You are your own punishers and killers. When the doomsday comes - you all will be to blame for your hypocrisy! You have millions of preachers, who vote for peace, and you don't ever practice what you preach!  
We speak a different language, but you know you feel the same. You all see the mess you're in and scream for things to change. Unless the path you're on takes a different turn, you're gonna repeat the past, a lesson never learned!  
Now, for the record. I, Samara Morgan, the harbinger of the Cetra, address this message to all the governments of all the countries of the world. After this broadcast ends, you will have only 72 hours to commence total and permanent disarmament. The Planet will be watching, and should you fail in fulfilling the order the Cetra give you, disasterous events that threaten the civilization as we know it and the Planet herself won't wait for too long to begin. You have been warned. Cease fire and disarm once and forever, or face the impending doom. I shall, as the carrier of White Materia, cast a pacification aura over all the world, for you must at any cost establish the global peace. You have 72 hours and only one chance. Fail, or face the consequences, and it's the whole humanity to blame. The Cetra and the Planet shall never forgive you for the damage you did. Over. 72 hours."  
Your broadcast has been received by every head of state on the globe. You overcome your fears to do what's right, for the billions of victims and survivors in the past that looked up to you for guidance.  
As the broadcast ends, the TV crew stands shocked by your words, before bursting into applause. The future of the human race is in your hands.

> You exit the studio room.  
You walk along the corridor, being shown around by the TV crews. You head through to the cafeteria, where you catch the attention of a reporter.

> You say "Sorry, I have no time for the interview"  
The reporter begins to beg you, as the crews waiting outside start to get agitated. You shove the man away, and continue walking.  
Cid stands up from the table and approaches you.  
"This was fucking fire! I didn't expect you'd come up with such a powerful speech!"  
You nod your head.  
"Thank you, Cid."  
Cid raises an eyebrow.  
"You're welcome, gyal. For everything."  
Cid turns away for a moment, than turns back to you.  
"You know, Samara, your speech out there was so damn powerful and moving that it literally made me shed a tear. Seriously. Having known that you're a hacker, I would expect something about security, privacy and blah blah blah. Or something Greta-Thunberg-like. But nothing THAT grandiose. You really got the world together, didn't you?"  
You laugh.  
"I had a lot of help from an unexpected place. I guess you could say, the planet."  
Cid nods.

> You say "When I stepped up, I felt I could hear the voices. The voices of the Planet. I said what they would..."  
"Yes, yes, I know. The planet told you to say what you said. And the planet is wise."  
You laugh again.

> You say "I'm not a Cetra, and still I could hear the Planet speak"  
Cid looks at you, his eyes showing a certain admiration.  
"Yeah, I know. That's why she referred to you as her child. The only one capable of spreading the knowledge of the planet."  
You smile humbly as you hear a strangely and painfully familiar voice from behind your back:  
"Good job, Samara. You did it all right, just like we expected from you. I actually nearly cried, no jokes."  
You turn around quickly, knowing that this voice must belong to someone connected to the planet.  
And you are right.  
Behind you stand Nick and Aerith, holding hands.  
"I knew you wouldn't let us down," says Nick.  
"We knew you'd be able to do this, but we didn't know you'd be able to accomplish it so soon," adds Aerith.

> You say "Nick? Aerith?.. Are... Are you alive???"  
"Always have been," answers Nick. "The Planet needed to bring us back alive to this world. Reassembled us from the Lifestream. We've been waiting a long time for the right time to return."  
"Why now?" you ask.  
"There's a lot to be done," answers Nick.

> You say "B-But why?.. Why would you choose me?"  
"You're the only one who could do it, Sam. You really are."  
Your voice trembles slightly, struggling to contain itself.  
Cid hugs you, comforting you in his embrace.  
"Don't worry, kiddo. You'll get over it."  
You don't answer, and just keep looking at the smiling faces of your two childhood friends.

> You approach Nick and hug him.  
You hug Nick tightly, happy to see him alive and well. He hugs you back, before pulling away with a smile and a laugh.

> You say "Aerith, I... I owe you a lot. Thanks for your guidance on my way"  
Aerith smiles at you warmly.

> You say "Okay, now what next?"  
"We don't actually know. We were hoping that you would."  
You shrug slightly, unsure what to say next about now.  
Nick and Aerith head on to the elevators, calling you after them.  
"Come on, we have a lot of work to do, and I'm sure you do too. Let's get started."

> You take Cid by the hand and follow Nick and Aerith to the elevators.  
The four of you enter the elevator, and after a short ride, reach your destination: the underground parking lot.  
"I got a good old AE86 parked here. The one my dad used to drive back in the '80s," says Nick, cheerfully. "Nope, we ain't gonna go drifting to eurobeat."  
The four of you get out of the elevator, and begin looking for your car, as Nick begins to reminisce about his old high school days.  
"Hey, are we there yet???" asks a bored Cid.  
"Yeah, we're there," says Nick, without looking back.  
"Shut up, Cid," you reply.  
A white Toyota Trueno AE86 stands a couple footsteps away from you. Nick remotely unlocks the car and opens the doors for you.

> You laugh "Well, not Tesla, but still good. Ah, it gives me flashbacks of good old Initial D"  
"Hah, yeah. Good old days, when drift meant something," agrees Nick.  
You get into the car, as Nick closes the door behind you.  
Moments later, Nick, Cid and Aerith get in the car as well. You notice the steering wheel is on the right side, instead of normally being on the left.  
Nick buckles up and starts the engine, as he looks at you.  
Aerith stretches her arms and reaches for her smartphone. She opens Spotify app and connects to a big Bluetooth loudspeaker placed behind the back seat of the car.  
Starting up the engine, Nick hits the gas and pulls out of the parking lot.  
Aerith browses through her playlist before clicking on the song "Nightcall" by Kavinsky. She presses the play button and puts her smartphone away, leaning back to enjoy the music.  
"Ah, this is good," she says, smiling. "I forgot how much I loved this song."  
Nick looks at her and smiles.

> You watch the night streets of New York.  
Staring out the car's windows, you watch the night streets of New York. The cars move along, their headlights illuminating the roads like little candles.  
"Hey Nick," Cid asks him, "why wouldn't you set up the cassette player in the car? It's far better than these weird wireless speakers, and by using physical copies you'll own the music that you listen rather than gaining temporary access via Spotify or stuff."  
Nick briefly pauses the song he's currently listening to and thinks for a moment.  
"That's a very good point, Cid. I'll have to add that to my to-do list.  
Everybody laughs for a moment, before going silent again. Aerith unpauses the song and begins to sing along quietly:  
"I'm giving you a night call to tell you how I feel... I want to drive you through the night, down the hills..."  
Nick smiles at her, and she smiles back.  
As the car continues on its journey through the black of night, you feel your mind drifting off.

> You say "Aerith, what is so enjoyable about synthwave that you like it so much?"  
Aerith looks at you, a look of concentration on her face.  
"It's hard to explain," she smiles, winking. "You just have to experience it yourself."  
With another wink, she turns her attention back to the music. You watch her for a moment, before resuming your drift into sleep.  
Nick turns the car towards the JFK airport. "We're off for the airport, guys," he says. "Got four tickets for a tonight's flight to Sydney. For all four of us."  
"Four tickets?" you ask. "Who else is coming?"  
"Nobody," says Nick. "It's just us. We're flying economy class, though, so keep that in mind."  
"Perfect. Just fucking perfect," grunts Cid. "Why can't we all just take a rest in any kind of chill zone? Say, at your place, huh?"  
"My place?" asks Nick.  
"Sure. Is there a problem with that? I mean, is there someone you have to be present?"  
"Oh. No, there's no one," says Nick. "It's just, you know... I live with Aerith. I can't have just anybody over."  
"Oh, is she, like, your girlfriend or something?" asks Cid.  
"Yep. Come on, she's right here with us!"  
"Hey Nick," says Aerith with a smirk. "If I have headphones over my ears, that does not mean I can't hear you!"  
"Aerith," says Nick, rolling his eyes, "we're just joking around."  
"Glad to hear it," she says, smiling.

> You say "Nick, Aerith, do you have some other music here? Or just synthwave?.."  
"I've searched for other music," you say, "but I can't find anything else that compares. I have only found synthwave that compares to the music I used to listen to as a Cetra."  
"Synthwave is what is the closest to the Cetra culture. Just as some songs by TheFatRat," adds Aerith. "But if you like, I can switch on something less deep."  
She scrolls down her Spotify library before finding a song.  
It is a bit odd, but you feel a sense of familiarity with the tune, and the lyrics seem to make sense in a strange way.

> You ask Aerith who is the performer.  
"I love this song," you say. "Tell me who sings it."  
"Oh... It's Pochonbo electronic ensemble. A pop folk band from North Korea," answers Aerith.  
"Is that right?"  
"Yep."  
"Wow. They've been in existence for how long? Wait, is North Korea really that kind of country that has... music?"  
"Yep. I've discovered it thanks to Nick. He's my own, my one and only treasure hunter. He brought recordings of Pochonbo electronic ensemble after his trip to DPRK of 2018."  
"Oh, so that's why the music has no nationalistic references."  
"Mostly patriotic. I don't speak Korean," answers Aerith. "but their songs touch the strings of my gentle soul."  
You nod and look at Nick, but he seems unsure how to react.  
The car slowly pulls up to JFK airport. You wait with baited breath for the announcement of what gate you have to go to.  
"I have to get off here?" you ask.  
"Yes," says Nick.  
Nick exits the car. Cid and Aerith follow. You step out last. Nick locks the car, and you leave it behind, as you enter the terminal building.  
The airport is nearly empty, for it's nearly 11:30 pm.

> You say "What time are we setting off?"  
"In an hour," says Nick. "We still have preparations to make."  
"What?"  
"Say, check-in and security check. That stuff."  
"Oh," you reply. "I get it."  
Nick displays a frown on his face.  
"What?" asks Nick. "Did you have other plans?"

> You shake your head.  
"Then, let's go," Nick says, turning around.  
Nick leads you into the building, through the turnstiles. You follow closely, as the four of you walk down the long corridors.  
"Passengers for Sydney, flight number DT7050 at 12:30 AM, please check in at counters 48 to 51. I repeat: passengers for Sydney, flight number DT7050 at 12:30 AM, please check in at counters 48 to 51."  
The automated voice booms out from the PA.  
"That's us," says Nick, looking around.  
You walk up to the security check.

> You approach the check-in counter.  
You approach the queue for check-in. There is a long one, but you get to the head of it. A bored-looking security guard looks at your documents.  
"Nick Maxwell, Aerith Gainsborough, Cid Highwind and Samara Morgan..." says the check-in clerk. "Good. Here are your boarding passes. Have a nice flight. You'll be called in when it's time to board. Have a nice flight."

> You take the four boarding passes.  
You collect the boarding passes, and walk to the security check. You go through, and get in a long line. Soon, you are in the main gate area, waiting for your flight to be called out.

> You give boarding passes to Nick, Aerith and Cid.  
You hand the passes to the three, who read them and look up.  
"Are you sure about this?" asks Cid. "This is a one-way ticket. There's no coming back.  
"Of course I'm sure," answers Nick. "Even better is that we all have the same row. Row 12, places 12A to 12D."  
"Why did you want seats together?" asks Cid.  
"There's less risk of one of us being alone," says Nick. "We don't want to be separated."  
"I'm taking a window seat!" exclaims Aerith joyfully.  
"I'm next to Samara," says Cid. "I don't want her to be alone."  
"We'll be fine," says Nick. "Let's just get on the plane."

> You offer Cid to take a selfie.  
Cid pauses, and takes his phone out. He smiles, and raises the phone to take a selfie.

> You say "Okay, let's go for one more selfie"  
Cid raises the phone to take a selfie, smiling.  
"One more, for the memories," he says, smiling.  
"While we still have time before boarding, Nick and I are going to browse through some duty-free shops," says Aerith playfully. "You two want to come?"  
Cid and Samara look at each other, and Cid shakes his head.  
"I'd rather not put you to any more trouble, Miss Gainsborough," says Cid. "You've been more than generous today. We'll just stay here, thanks."  
Aerith sighs, but nods.  
"Okay then. We're off, guys. Stay safe!" Nick cheers before walking away with Aerith, holding hands.  
The two of you are left alone.  
"Are the two of them always that cheerful?" asks Cid. "I find it hard to believe."  
"They love each other," you reply. "It's a beautiful thing."  
Cid sighs, shaking his head.

> You say "I've known them since childhood. We all come from Seattle, from the same block. I used to watch Nick and Aerith grow up, and I grew up with them. They've always been that optimistic and open. Isn't that cute, Cid?"  
"Just cute?" asks Cid. "Well, whatever it is, I hope they have a long and happy life together."  
"They will," you reply.

> You hug Cid tenderly.  
You hug Cid, who puts his arms around you. The two of you stay like that for a few seconds, before you break the hug.  
Shortly after, Nick and Aerith come from the duty-free section. Nick is holding a box of chocolates and wearing a pair of stylish sunglasses, while Aerith is seen wearing a white linen scarf and carrying a box with an iPad inside it.  
"Hey, you two," says Nick. "Did you have a nice hug and a talk? Because you look pretty close."  
Cid blushes.  
"Passengers for Sydney, flight number DT7050, your attention. please. The boarding for your flight has started at Gate 32. Repeat: boarding for the flight number DT7050 to Sydney, boarding has started at Gate 32!"  
"Let's go!" you say.  
You walk towards the gate, followed by your friends.  
"Sorry about that," says Nick. "I had to hide from some guys who were talking about me."  
"Such a famous motherfucker, eh?" asks Cid, ironizingly.  
"You just want some of these chocolates, don't you?" replies Nick, smiling. "Fine. I'll give you one."  
Cid laughs, as the four of you approach the gate.  
The four of you enter the plane, which is painted in a light blue color. The interior of the plane is designed to resemble the sea, with blue seats and a blue cabin.

> You take the seat 12C, near the aisle.  
You walk down the aisle, towards your seat. You pass by a woman holding a child of about a year old. The child is wearing a bright yellow onesie covered in adorable little honey bee and flower prints.

> You take your seat and fasten seat belt.  
The seat belt sign lights up on you. You sit down in your seat and fasten the seat belt. You put on a headphone, play some music and meditate.  
Aerith looks out of the window, enjoying the view. "So glad I have a window seat!" she says, kissing Nick on the cheek.  
Cid turns away, a bit enviously.  
"Yes, the window seat is important when flying," says Nick, "especially when you're with a beauty like you."  
Aerith smiles.

> You think to yourself "So, the final destination is Sydney. Why Sydney?.."  
You think to yourself "So, the final destination is Sydney. Why Sydney? To what end? I don't understand!"  
"Dear passengers, thanks for choosing our airline! Estimated time in-flight is 22 hours 15 minutes. While in flight, we will offer you three meal courses. We wish you a pleasant flight!"

> You close your eyes and drift off to sleep.  
You have a nice nap, and wake up when the stewardess comes around with the meal.  
"Here you are," she says, handing you a tray.

> You thank the stewardess and take the tray carefully.  
"Thank you," you say.  
You sit up straight in your seat, and stare down at the tray. It features a chicken salad sandwich, some chips and a glass of orange juice.

> You begin eating your meal.  
You have a taste of the sandwich. It's delicious! You quickly finish it, followed by some chips and orange juice. You want to get as much food as you can into your stomach before the flight continues.  
As you finish eating, the flight attendant collects your tray.  
"Rest now. We'll be arriving in Sydney soon. Good night."  
You lie down in your seat and close your eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

> You open your eyes when the plane begins to land.  
You look out of the window. The plane is pretty high up, so it's hard to see much. But you can see a very large city beneath you. And what appears to be a harbor.  
"Dear passengers, this is the captain speaking. Within 15 minutes we shall land in Sydney airport. While the airport is outside of the city, we advise you to remain in your seats with your seat belts on until the captain announces that we've landed."  
You sit up and fasten your seat belt. "So..."

> You ask Cid if he's ready for a new adventure.  
"Ready for a new adventure," you ask. "So... ready for a new adventure."  
Cid smiles. "Let's go then!"  
You quickly get up, picking up your backpack and opening the door."Ready for anything," he yawns. "You?"  
There's a reason why you chose to fly this flight instead of driving or taking a bus. You reach out and touch Cid's shoulder.  
Minutes later, the plane touches down in Sydney.  
As the plane taxis to the terminal, you stare out of the window. You cannot believe this is real.  
You have arrived in Australia.  
The plane stops at the terminal. Soon, you and Cid will soon be on a new adventure.  
Nick stands up from his seat, stretches his arms and helps Aerith stand up.  
"Are you ready for this?" he asks.  
Aerith smiles. "More than you'll ever know."  
Nick puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek.

> You exit the plane.  
You raise your backpack onto your back and stand with Cid, Nick and the others. You walk unchallenged through the airport and to the taxi stand, where you wait for a taxi to arrive.  
Aerith suggests taking a bus instead, but everyone else is keen on getting a taxi.  
It is not long before a taxi pulls up.  
Nick opens the door, and the four of you get in the car.  
"Where to?" says the taxi driver.  
"225a Fowler Road," says Nick sternly. "Australia Post - Guildford West LPO"  
"OK," the taxi driver replies, pulling out of the parking bay and heading towards your destination.  
You sit in silence in the back of the car, as the driver turns on the radio.  
"Hey, it was my favorite song as a child!" says Aerith, as the radio begins playing a song called "Rage Your Dream" by the group "m.o.v.e".  
"Hm, I love this song," says Cid, as the taxi driver begins to speed up.  
This is a great start to your trip.

> You say "Nick, please, can you tell us why on earth are we going to a post office?"  
"You'll see soon," says Nick mysteriously.  
After thirty minutes of driving, you arrive at a large building. This, it appears, is the Australia Post building.  
"We've arrived, guys!" says Nick, paying the fare and leaving the car.  
"Is this it?" you ask.  
"This is it," he says, opening the car door and stepping out of the car.

> You step out and help Aerith get out of the car.  
"Come on."  
You walk towards the building, following the other passengers through the large glass doors.  
"G'day," says Nick to an Australia Post employee standing behind a desk.  
"Hey, Nick," replies the employee.  
"How's it going?" he asks.  
"It's going," she replies.  
"So this is where you send letters to the supernatural residents of Earth?" he says, laughing.  
Nick clears his throat and speaks in a calm tone:  
"We who are born of the planet, with her we speak. Her flesh we shape. Unto her promised land shall we one day return. By her loving grace and providence may we take our place in paradise."  
The employee nods and backs off. Minutes later, a short blonde girl with blue eyes and curly hair appears. She is wearing a post office uniform and glasses. This is Tanya Walker, Nick's ex-girlfriend, though not Cetra.  
"Who do I see!" says Tanya, opening a warm hug for Nick. "How are things going?"  
"Good, I'm sure," replies Nick.  
"When can I see you again?" says Tanya, caressing his face.  
"Who said I was leaving?" says Nick, stepping out of the hug.

> You say "Tanya, right? I'm Samara. This is Cid, my close friend."  
Tanya turns to you and smiles.  
"Hello, Samara," she says. "How are you?"  
"I'm good," you reply.

> You say "We're here in search for Umbrella Inc. Want to go with us?"  
"Hmm..." she says, smiling. "I would love to!"  
"Great," you reply. "Come on, let's go, then."  
Tanya walks over to you and Cid, smiling.  
"You're Tanya?" asks Aerith. "My name's Aerith. Such a pity you and Nick broke up..."  
"Yeah..." says Tanya. "I still can't believe it. I mean, we still had so much planned. It was just a stroke of luck that caused the two of us to meet."

> You say "Nevermind, Tanya. Are you ready to set out?"  
Tanya nods.  
"I am," she says.  
"Let's go, then," you say.  
You leave the post office and begin to head out of place.  
Tanya is now in your party. You feel a small sense of accomplishment.  
After you leave the post office, you realize that you don't have any cash at all.

> You say "Aerith, Tanya, where should we go?.."  
Aerith turns to you.  
"I don't know," she says. "We can go to a few bars and clubs. Or, we can just go to a motel.  
"Or we should get to Ayers Rock as soon as possible," says Nick. "It's the middle of the desert, but you can get some cool rock paintings there."

> You smile in a weird manner.  
"Let's try out a few bars and clubs," you say. "It could be fun."  
"Alright," says Nick. "Are we going to have a car, then?  
"No. We are taking a copter," says Cid. "Uluru is 29 hours northwest from here. Chopper is much more efficient here."  
"Uluru? What's there?" asks Tanya.  
You look at her and frown.

> You say "The Umbrella's HQ"  
Tanya turns to you in surprise.  
"The Umbrella's HQ?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"  
You nod, smiling. "Yeah."  
"That's... very interesting,"  
Cid takes lead and heads the five of you towards a helipad situated to the right of the police station.  
The five of you board the helicopter.  
"Fuck yeah, we're hijacking the police chopper!" laughs Cid. "Buckle up crew, we're taking off in three, two, one..."  
Nick finds a locker with weapons. He finds a submachine gun, a combat rifle and a few other firearms there.  
"Ah, this is perfect!" says Nick, grabbing the weapons and looking at you.  
Nick takes an M4-CQC assault rifle and gives Aerith a Mossberg M500 shotgun, while you take a F2000 FIB Assault Rifle.  
"What about Tanya?" you ask, confused.  
"I got a bolt cutter," says Tanya. "But thanks, anyway."  
Tanya takes a bulletproof vest and a couple of flashbangs.  
"I don'need no guns, I got my machete," says Cid. "Alright, we're starting!"  
Cid starts up the helicopter  
"Listen up, folks!" he says into the radio.  
"We're takin' over Umbrella. Consider us dead. Over, bitches!" he says into the radio.  
You hear a voice crackle through on the other end.

> You turn off the radio.  
You turn off the radio.  
"The radio should be shut off," you say to Nick. "We don't want them to trace our location, do we?"  
"Got it," says Nick.  
Cid lifts the helicopter up and directs it northwest, away from Sydney. You sit up as high as you can, taking in the view. The sun is setting, and the sunset shines on the city below. Nick sits beside you, eagerly taking in the scenery.  
Moments later, the helicopter leaves Sydney behind, carrying the five of you away from the city.

> You say "Aerith, what are you going to do after the mission?"  
Aerith smiles at you.  
"I'm not sure," she says.  
Aerith takes out her smartphone and switches on the music. She cranks the volume up, and the song called "Long Tall Sally" by Little Richard begins blaring out of the speakers.  
"Thanks, Aerith," laughs Nick. "Now I feel like we're gonna catch the Predator himself!"  
Aerith shrugs, continuing to smile. The helicopter picks up speed as you leave the city behind.  
"I have every faith that we'll return safely," smiles Aerith.  
"Let's not split apart while we are there," answers Tanya. "I'll go with either you or Nick."  
Nick grins as Tanya touches his arm. You nod.  
"It's risky, but we can do it," says Tanya.  
Another song on Aerith's playlist starts. Now it's "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival.  
The helicopter flies on, clearing the sky as it carries you towards your mission.

> You sing along:  
"Some folks are born, made to wave the flag  
Ooh, they're red, white and blue  
And when the band plays, "Hail to the Chief"  
Ooh, they point the cannon at you, Lord

It ain't you, it ain't me  
I ain't no senator's son, son  
It ain't you, it ain't me  
I ain't no fortunate one, Lord..."  
Nick laughs.  
"That's not how you sing that song!" he laughs.  
"Fuck you, nerd!" you laugh.  
The helicopter breaks through the last layers of clouds suspended in the sky.

> You look out to the moonlit desert.  
The helicopter has entered a moonlit desert. The sand shines under the light of the moon, each grain looking as if it has been encrusted with a crystal bead.

> You say "Guys, just look at this beauty!"  
Tanya looks out the window.  
"Beautiful," she whispers.  
Nick turns on his video recorder.

> You hold Aerith's hand and say "If we make it out safe, I owe you a sushi set!"  
Aerith squeezes your hand.  
"Let's just focus on the mission."  
Tanya suddenly whispers, "I wonder if the Old Man is out there."  
She gestures towards the lightless horizon.  
"Guys, prepare for a leap of faith!" says Nick, distributing wingsuits to all of you.  
"Let's just hope this thing can fly," grunts Cid, as he joins you in the front of the helicopter.  
The five of you take the weapons and put on wingsuits.  
"We crashin' the chopper on purpose!" shouts Cid.  
"Got it!" nods Aerith.  
"Okay folks. Ayers Rock is just under us. Leap of faith in five, four, three, two, one... now!"  
You open the helicopter door and step out onto the wing of the helicopter.  
"Good luck," says Cid.  
A second later, the five of you jump off the helicopter and slowly glide downwards using wingsuits.  
"One moment!" says Nick, as he films you.  
The wind hits your faces. You feel weightless and free, like a bird, like nothing can hurt you.

> You spread your arms and soar downwards.  
You spread your arms and soar downwards. You fall at a sharp angle, but the wingsuit protects you from serious injury.  
You drop down in front of the rock formation.  
Nick, Aerith, Cid and Tanya land safely and instantly grab hold of their weapons. Tanya is holding a bolt cutter, allowing her to quickly disable the helicopter's engines.  
"Ah, what a view!" says Nick, staring at the beautiful desert landscape. "I could get used to this."

> You say "Here it is, the entrance gate of the facility..."  
You stand at the base of a large sandstone formation, with an intricate and decorative gate-like structure carved into the rock face.  
A loud screech comes from the rock, as the hidden giant vault door slides open, inviting you to enter the Umbrella Corporation's underground headquarters.  
"It appears that the evil empire has decided to greet us," says Cid to you. "Let's go."  
You walk inside the giant entrance, and down the red carpet.  
You enter a large open room, with several exhibit halls.

> You notice a large "UMBRELLA CORPORATION" sign on the wall.  
You walk down the hall, noticing many human-shaped glass tubes, each containing drained corpses and displaying a number of what appears to be little capsules, each with a black liquid inside.  
"Chiralium..." concludes Tanya, looking at the black liquid inside the capsules.  
"I'm not sure what that is," admits Nick. "However, I am sure I don't want to find out what it does to people."

> You scream "Hold up!" as you spot a corpse several meters ahead.  
You stop walking, noticing the corpse of what appears to be a girl shot several times, lying on the floor. She's wearing a lab uniform and a badge that shows she's a researcher.  
"What the hell happened to her?" you ask.  
"I do not know," says Tanya. "This looks very bad."  
"Very bad?" says Nick. "She's dead! She had been shot from what appears to be a 5.56mm firearm."  
"It looks like the kind of bullets that were used to kill zombies," says Cid.  
"That's what I thought," said Tanya. "Hmm... interesting.

> You approach the girl's corpse and examine it.  
You walk over to the corpse, examining it.  
"What is it?" asks Tanya.  
You look at the body closely, before grabbing hold of one of her arms.

> You examine dead girl's badge.  
You notice that the girl is wearing a badge showing her name and clearance level.  
"RESEARCHER: T. LOCKHART  
CLEARANCE LV. 3".  
You also notice she has long, straight black hair.  
"I wonder who she is," you say out loud.  
"We should leave her alone," says Tanya. "The dead have no information to give."

> You pull the badge ripping the ID card off the strap.  
You pull the badge off the strap, and raise your arm to examine it in the light.

> You say "It's also an access card"  
"We're so close to finding the way inside that monster's heart," you say.  
"Yeah..." says Nick, looking down at the dead girl.  
"We need to keep going, it'd be wise," says Aerith.  
You look at the girl's corpse, whispering "Sorry, I need this more than you" and following the rest of your party down the hall.

> You slowly walk downstairs to Level 1.  
You slowly walk down the stairs, looking at each of the doors here.  
"This looks like a cafeteria," says Tanya, examining one of the doors here.  
Aerith loads her shotgun before looking at the sign hanging above. The sign reads "Staff quarters" in red letters, with a red arrow pointing inside.  
"I vote we check the arrow," says Cid.  
"Why don't we check the others?" asks Nick.

> You continue walking down the hallway.  
You walk slowly, examining the doors down each of the massive halls.  
"This doesn't seem standard issue," says Cid. "I think we would've noticed."  
"Maybe this is where the guards live?"

> You see a sign that reads "BIOCHEMICAL LABORATORIES - LEVEL 2"  
"Let's check that out," says Cid. "This reads as if it's for humans, not undead."  
"We haven't seen a single living person yet," says Tanya.  
"Seems quite too silent here," remarks Aerith. "Is it just me, or is the whole place quiet?"  
"I-if you think..." begins Nick.  
You walk down the hallway, looking at the various signs.

> You descend to Level 2 of the facility.  
You walk down the stairs to the second level, finding yourself in a large lab-like area. A large number of corpses lie on the floor, appearing to be those of former employees.  
An alert echoes throughout the lab  
"ATTENTION: BIOLOGICAL ISOLATION BROKEN. CHIRAL CONTAMINATION IN LAB SECTOR G7."  
You all look around, as a large cloud of smoke begins to pour in from one of the entrances you didn't notice before.

> You say "Get down!"  
You quickly crouch behind a nearby counter, as the others do likewise. You attempt to close your mouth and nostrils, but find it's too late. You begin wheezing and coughing.  
Cid pulls you up and rushes to another sector. Nick, Aerith and Tanya sprint along with you.  
The five of you duck into the next corner, as the chiral smoke continues to pour in. It's so thick you can barely see what's ahead of you.

> You rush into the other sector.  
You run forward, deeper into the chiral smoke, as the others follow. Thankfully, the smoke begins to thin as you move on, and you manage to make it to another set of stairs.  
"Holy fuck, what was that?!" exhales Cid, coughing away smoke.  
By now, you're out of the smoke altogether. You find yourself in a large lab.

> You notice something similar to a human body in a huge glass container filled with a transparent blue liquid.  
You walk forward, spotting a large glass container filled with a clear blue liquid. Inside, what appears to be a human body floats in the liquid.  
"Wh... Where is its fucking head?!" asks Cid nervously, pointing at the body in the container.  
"I have no idea," you say, walking forward.  
The container is quite a large size, easily able to fit a pregnant woman.

> You notice the body in the container is in fact headless.  
The body is indeed headless, as you can see the spinal cord down to the last vertebra.  
"What the fuck?" asks Tanya.

> You read the steel sign "JENOVA PRIME - EXPERIMENTAL SAMPLE #1 - PROPERTY OF UMBRELLA INC."  
You read the steel sign, and your heart sinks.  
"JENOVA PRIME," you read.  
Aerith gasps in fear.  
"No... this can't be..." she says. "It can't be..."  
Your stomach begins to churn, as you feel a chill run down your spine.  
"Uh... guys?" says Cid.  
"Had enough with this bitch!" roars Nick, his voice full of hate, as he takes out a sticky bomb and attaches it to the container with Jenova Prime. Nick sets the timer for three minutes.  
"Fuck this," he says. "Let's move on."  
You nod, and begin walking forward.  
The bomb starts bleeping, counting down time.  
2 minutes 56 seconds...  
"Come on, we have to go!" says Nick, as he and Cid begin running.  
You follow them out of the room, heading down another set of metal stairs.

> You sprint downstairs to Level 3.  
You sprint down the stairs, finally reaching the third floor of the facility.  
"Stop right here, intruders!" you hear from behind a corner.  
You turn, finding yourself face to face with a massive amounts of firepower, including a mini-gun, positioned at the end of a long corridor.  
"Ah shit, here we go again!" grunts Nick, drawing his M4 and pointing at the end of the corridor.  
Suddenly, more armed men appear from around the corner, including what appears to be an army patrol.  
"Move away from the target!" you hear from behind the mini-gun.

> You draw your F2000 assault rifle and aim at the soldiers.  
You raise your F2000 and aim down the sight at the swarming group of enemies.  
"Take cover!" you hear from behind you.  
Aerith aims her shotgun at the security troops and fires a shot.  
"Grenade!" she yells.  
Cid throws a smoke grenade, granting everyone temporary cover.  
The gunfire begins.  
"Covering fire! Move in!"

> You fire a burst at the heavy security trooper.  
You quickly fire a burst at the heavy security trooper, releasing you from your cover and exposing you to immediate gunfire.  
"Shit!"

> You hide behind the corner.  
You hide behind the corner, taking cover.  
"Get that guy!"  
You peek around the corner without exposing yourself to fire. Two soldiers quickly run toward you from the right, heavily armored.  
Cid dashes forward, slashing the security troopers with his machete, before diving behind the same corner as you.  
You spray the area with gunfire, easily killing the two heavily armored security guards.  
"Fall back! Fall back!" you hear from behind you.  
Nick keeps firing shredding bursts, killing more security guards.  
You quickly move around the corner, taking position and sprouting smoke before the guards can get a clear shot at you.

> You dodge incoming shots as Tanya throws a grenade.  
You quickly duck down, staying low behind the corner.  
"Get 'em, boys!" you hear from behind you.  
You peek around the corner and see 6 guards in front of you.  
Dodging one soldier's shots, Tanya rams her bolt cutter into the soldier's head. Aerith kills two more guards with her shotgun before crouching in the corner to reload.  
"Behind you!" you hear from behind.  
You quickly turn to see one of the heavily armored guards running at you. You shoot him in the head, but this isn't enough to stop him.  
Leaping from the stairs, Tanya lands behind the guard, draws a combat knife and repeatedly stabs the guard in the neck repeatedly, killing him instantly.  
The invading army continues to fire, as more guards armed with heavy weapons arrive on the scene.  
"Covering fire! Get 'em while they're reloading!"  
Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard from above, an explosion that shakes the entire facility.  
"WARNING! SECURITY BREACH AT JENOVA FACILITY!" an announcement blares over the intercom.  
"What the fuck was that?" one of the soldiers gasps.  
"We've...we've been breached, we have to get out now!" another one says.

> You say "Time to kick some corporate butts!"  
You look around quickly, finding that the heavily armored guards are now pointing their weapons your way. You open fire as they do, killing two and wounding another one.  
Cid comes on, spinning with his machete drawn, slashing guards to death, quickly killing three before they can even fire a shot.  
Aerith reloads her shotgun with a speed that surprised you, quickly killing another guard with a blast to the head.  
No guards are left.  
"Whew... Sector clear!" Tanya says.  
In the next few minutes, the five of you begin exploring the facility.

> You come across a tight locked door "ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE - TEST LAB" with a keycard reader nearby.  
The door is locked and the keycard is required to enter.  
You notice a reader nearby and approach it, holding the Level 3 card, which you looted from the girl's corpse at the entryway, ready.  
The door clicks open. You quickly enter the doorway, finding yourself in a large testing room with multiple large consoles.

> You say "There's a small server farm here!"  
You walk over to the one that is the most intact and begin to study it. The console is large and complex, designed for human operation.  
Aerith takes an old floppy disk from the steel cabinet in the room, and hands it to you.

> You mutter "Let's see what you keep here, Researcher Lockhart..."  
You put the disk into the console's drive, and wait a few seconds. A half-dozen screens in front of you light up with what looks like operating system information.  
Nick approaches the second console and enters a couple dozen commands into it.  
"That should permanently shut down the AI here," he says. "We can use this to gain access to the entire security system."  
Nick begins hacking the AI mainframe while you browse through the files the floppy disk contains. You find a folder labeled "TEST DATA.

> You open the folder "TEST DATA"  
Aerith approaches you, looking at the folder.  
"Does it contain sensitive information?" she asks.

> You say nothing, for all test data in the folder concern the Jenova Prime.  
You decide to keep it for the moment, and return to examining the mainframe's files.  
Nick checks his watch and sighs.  
"Nailed it!" yells Nick. "The AI is permanently down!"  
"Perfect. Let's move on to the next item on the agenda," says Cid.  
You exit the room and walk back to the Level 3 hallway. As you exit, a woman runs up to you. She is wearing a white coat and stumbles over her words as she speaks to you.

> You say "What's wrong, hey?"  
The woman is in her late 20s, dressed in a plain white coat and appearing to be somewhat tipsy. She looks at you, then looks at your arm.  
"Please... Stop him... He killed..."  
The woman bursts in tears as she falls to the ground. You look at her face, which is contorted with terror and pain.  
Cid appears, grabbing the woman by the arms.  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
The woman's face expresses terror, and sobs make it hard for her to breathe.  
"He... He killed her!" she says. "He killed my little sister!"  
"Who killed her?" asks Nick calmly, kneeling near the woman.  
"He did! He did... He killed my sister!"  
The woman collapses into unconsciousness, and you shake your head.  
"Who killed her?" asks Nick again.  
The woman coughs up blood as she says  
"Se... phi... roth..."  
Her death rattle is barely intelligible, but somehow you manage to understand what she said.  
The woman loses last strength as she dies of cardiac arrest.

> You say "Sephiroth... She said "Sephiroth"..."  
"Who's he?" asks Cid.  
Aerith stands by, paralyzed with terror.  
"You'd better see for yourself, Cid..." says Nick. "She mentioned him by name."  
Cid nods, running over to the woman. He kneels down and rolls her onto her stomach. Carefully, he checks to see if she's still alive.  
"Dead," he says.  
"Screw it! Leave her and let's go!" commands Aerith as she begins leading the party down the wide empty hallways, trying to escape the immediate danger.  
"We can't leave her!" says Cid.  
"Yes we can! This is no time to be noble! She's not our responsibility! Let's go!" yells back Tanya.  
"Fine!" says Cid, standing up. "Come on, let's go!"

> You hear wet slapping sounds somewhere from behind.  
"What was that?" asks Tanya, standing still.  
You hear the wet slapping sounds of something wet on concrete, as if something approaches from behind the wall.  
"It's a person," you say. "Or a creature."  
"Hey, whoever it is, let us pass!" says Cid.  
The person or creature doesn't reply.

> You say "Shh!... You heard that?.. A screech..."  
The creature just continues to slap against the wall as it retreats back into the hazy darkness of the hallway.  
"What kind of creature is it?" asks Tanya.  
"I don't know," answers Aerith, chambering a shotgun shell into her weapon's chamber.  
"We should follow it," suggests Nick. "And make sure it doesn't return."  
"Aerith... Come closer..." a female voice is heard from afar.  
Aerith goes to comply with the request.  
"Look behind you," says the voice.  
Nick and Cid turn around, spotting nothing.  
"Who's there?" asks Cid.

> You say "Aerith, STOP!!! It might be a trap"  
"I don't believe it," whispers the voice.  
"What the fuck are you?" Nick demands. "Show yourself or be greeted by Molotov cocktail!"  
"Ha ha," the voice laughs. "I like you, Eternal."  
Aerith has already raised her shotgun and aims at the source of the voice.  
A loud bang fills the hallway as the ventilation grate hits the floor and splinters off. A humanoid you've seen on Level 2 leaps out. Its skin is ashen gray, and it carries feminine features. What must be her arms now look like twisted wing-like appendages, with long vicious claws at the ends. The thing is absolutely naked, except for a metal rim surrounding her forehead. Her eyes are hollow, and appear to be completely black.  
"Jenova Prime..." nearly whispers Aerith, quickly aiming her shotgun. "What... What is this?"  
"Nothing that need worry you, mistress," answers the creature, now standing directly in front of you. "I am simply here to collect what you desire most."

> You say "Then collect some fucking lead, you one ugly motherfucker!"  
"Aww, don't be like that," grins the creature. "I told you I'm not here to harm you."  
"Then what is it you want?" asks Cid.  
Aerith shoots Jenova Prime in the "wing" that extended out to the side, blowing a small hole through it. Prime yelps in pain, but it isn't enough to knock her over.  
"Aerith! Watch out!" shouts Nick.  
Aerith dodges a claw swing, but not completely, as Nick fires his M4. The blast catches Prime in the chest, and she staggers back, before promptly falling over.  
"Ha! Take that, bitch!" laughs Nick.

> You draw your F2000 and fire a burst at Jenova's torso.  
You aim your F2000 at the creature's torso, and fire. The first two shots hit their mark, blowing out large chunks of Jenova's ribs and the inside of her arm.  
All of a sudden, the facility's PA system starts blasting music. The song playing is "Omen" by The Prodigy.  
"What the fuck?" you say, as the beat of the music gets faster and louder.  
Nick and Cid glance at each other, before looking up to the ceiling.  
"No time to stare!" yells Cid as he jumps up and brings his machete down on Jenova's left arm, slashing it to the bone.  
Nick runs to the other side of the room, past Jenova's motionless body.  
Jenova swiftly gets up, knocking Cid down. Aerith keeps firing her shotgun at Jenova, this time loaded with slug shells. Nick reloads and keeps shooting piercing bursts at Jenova's back. Tanya rolls over and swiftly clips off a part of Jenova's wing with her bolt cutter.  
"Fuck!" yells Cid.  
He gets up and runs to his fallen machete. Jenova screams, and lunges forward with her body, pushing Cid down.

> You fire a shredding burst shooting off Jenova's left wing.  
You aim your gun and fire a stream of bullets shredding her wing.  
Cid pushes Jenova off, grabs his machete and swings it fiercely, slicing open Jenova's stomach. She lets out a pained shriek and staggers back, before collapsing.  
"Got her!" he says with a grin.

> You say "Nick! Watch out!"  
Nick turns around, and immediately ducks down when he sees a claw swipe at him.  
Aerith tosses a grenade under Jenova's feet, and it bounces off and into her chest. She lets out a pained groan, before coughing it up.  
"Fuck!" yells Cid as he runs over to help Nick.  
"I'm alright, man," says Nick, standing up.  
Cid grabs his machete, and holds it up to her throat.  
"Give life, and you may survive," says Cid.  
"Move away, Cid. Jenova is mine," says Nick. Cid steps away as Nick runs up and jumps, landing on Jenova's chest, breaking her ribs. He puts a grenade into Jenova's mouth and steps away.  
"Go, kill the monster!" yells Cid.  
"Thanks, pal," says Nick.  
Tanya walks forward and grabs your arm.  
"Come on, let's leave these two to it,"  
A violent explosion turns Jenova's head and upper body into a bloody mess, chunks of flesh, bone and brain matter flying everywhere. She lies there, motionless.  
"Nailed it!" yells Nick.  
"Fuck, she is dead," says Cid.  
"Shit, better get that machete!" yells Tanya.  
Cid picks up the machete and begins slashing Jenova's corpse in shreds. Blood spatters out everywhere and her body makes a wet squelching sound.  
"Ha...hahaha! I killed her!" he laughs.

> You say "We did"  
"Alright, let's make this quick. I don't feel like fighting on an empty stomach," says Tanya.  
"Should we put her in a body bag?" asks Cid.  
"No time for such formal shit," says Nick. "Not until Albert Wesker is dead."  
"Wesker? You sure that's a good idea?" asks Tanya. "That guy might have connections."  
"We don't give a fuck about his connections! Kill Wesker, and you'll kill the whole Umbrella. That's our primary objective."  
Aerith and Tanya nod, and the five of you proceed down the hallway to another staircase downwards. You make your way down, and at the bottom is a large lab with several computers and large beakers and Bunsen burners.  
"Apart from Jenova, the Umbrella had another project... Project GIYGAS," says Tanya.  
"What the hell is that?" you ask.  
"It's a giant Tyrant monster that they were working on. It was to be sent into Raccoon City during the night to cause some havoc," says Tanya. "I've hunted that thing down and killed it."  
"What? You faced a Tyrant before and survived?" says Cid.  
Aerith recalls her memories:  
"So this is what was the giant whale in the sky back then. I remember seeing it while traveling with Nick."  
"It wouldn't let me pass, and it made these screeching sounds," says Tanya. "It almost made me puke."  
"Sounds like the death screams of my comrades..." says Cid.  
"GIYGAS caused a shockwave of teenage suicides. Aerith and I were eye-witnesses to this... Gives me creeps to this day, urrgh..." says Nick.  
"I killed it with an axe!" says Tanya with a smile. "It felt good to smack its face in, I can tell you.

> You keep silent and examine the labs.  
"This looks like a high-end biology lab. Hey, Nick," you say. "Can you tell what these are for?"  
Nick walks up to a large glass beaker, reading the label.  
"Experimental Cetra embryo" reads the label. "Maybe it'll let some humans be born someday..."  
Nick sighs and shakes his head.  
Aerith covers her mouth with her hands, as if trying not to vomit.  
"This is... gruesome..." she says. "Why would they try and grow artificial Cetra?"  
"I'd like to know that myself. It doesn't add up," says Nick.  
"They try to play god, but only produce monsters," says Cid. "I knew there was something off about the kid who told me his sister was a test-subject. Y'know, he never showed up again."

> You say "What? You never told me anything about this."  
"I never told anyone. Why would I?" says Cid. "You think I wanted to hear about some dumb kid getting his sister murdered so some rich bastard could turn her into a test-subject? Fuck you."

> You shake your head silently.  
"Y'know, he never showed up again. But then again, his sister never did either," says Cid.  
"We should go," says Tanya.  
The five of you proceed onwards.  
"I can sense death in the air," says Aerith. "Do you see anything?"  
None of you is able to sense anything. You've all had your share of seeing dead people, and none of you can sense anything in the air.

> You reach Level 5 of the facility.  
The corridor continues as straight as a arrow. You walk for what seems like an eternity. Suddenly, you find yourself in a room that looks like the control room of a starship.  
In a tall chair sits a man, somewhat in his 40s. He wears a long black business suit. His hair are the color of ash and dirt, and he's wearing sunglasses.  
"Wesker," hisses Nick with hate in his voice. "You're one ugly motherfucker..."  
The man looks around, and then gets up from the chair. He takes off his sunglasses.  
"Ah, what a company do I have tonight!" Wesker emits a cold laughter. "Nick and Aerith, the sweet Cetra couple..."  
"You're gonna pay for all the shit you did to Cetra!" yells Nick.  
"Oh hush, now," says the man, putting his hand on top of his head. "Had enough?"  
"No," say Nick and he eyes are still locked on the man.  
"Let's just say Jenova is dead. Huh? Do you like that pain? Do you like when it hurts to realize your creation is gone forever?" asks Aerith.  
"You created her?" you ask.  
"Oh yes. I'm a creative man. I love to create things, the better, the more I enjoy it. Jenova was a work of art."

> You say "A work of art that nearly brought Cetra to their demise, to their extinction?!"  
"Oh ho, you're smarter than you look. Very well, your intelligence delights me. Did you find my little warning notice?"  
"Warning notice? About what?!" you ask, sensing that something isn't right.  
"About the massive mega death that's coming to this little continent," he says, this time with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"What is this?"  
Tanya, holding her flashbang ready, suddenly gets stabbed through her back. A long katana blade impales her from behind. She lets out a pained scream that seems to reverberate around the room. She falls on the floor, blood pouring out of her wound.  
"Shit!" yells Nick.

> You turn around to see the killer.  
You turn around, and are faced with a tall man, nearly two meters tall, with long silver hair and green eyes with vertical pupils, wearing long leather black cape nd a metallic shoulder plate.  
"I am the death," says the silver-haired man.  
"Sephiroth..." moans Tanya, as she slowly pulls the large katana blade out of her back. you say, recoiling in fear.  
"And you must be Samara," he says, staring at you with his creepy eyes. "You are strong. Far too strong for your... tender age."  
Sephiroth slowly draws his sword out of Tanya's body.  
"Ah, what a pleasure to destroy such beauty like this young innocent girl..." he says, as Tanya falls to the ground. She begins to moan in pain.  
"You think that your friends can stop me? That you can save them?" he laughs.  
"Now that's gonna be tough," says Nick. "Samara, Cid, Wesker's yours. Aerith and I are dealing with Sephiroth."  
"Hang on, I'm not sure if I..." you begin to say.  
"Don't worry about it," says Nick. "I'm sure we can think of something."  
Nick rapidly reloads his M4 and fires a long burst at Sephiroth, aiming for his head. You reload your F2000 and, acting in pair with Cid, shoot Wesker, as Cid is trying to hit him with his machete.  
Aerith rapidly reloads her shotgun.  
"Dragonfire ready!" she yells, firing an incendiary shell at Sephiroth's chest, which engulfs in a bright red fire. He staggers back, and tries to grab at his chest, before being tackled by Cid.  
Cid slashes Wesker with his machete, as you keep firing short bursts at him.  
Wesker dodges your shots. He rolls, grabbing the barrel of your rifle and twisting the weapon in your hands, breaking the stock in the process. You scream as he kicks you in the stomach, knocking the wind out of you.  
Cid rams the machete through Wesker's back and out his chest, before slashing him. The action causes a fountain of blood to erupt from the wound, and his body falls.

> You turn your rifle at Sephiroth.  
You turn your rifle back at the silver-haired man. He swings his sword at you, but you grab the sword's hilt and bend it, letting go.  
"How stupid of you to think bullets can cause serious damage," laughs Sephiroth.  
He swings his sword again, but you step back and pull the trigger of your rifle, which Sephiroth temporarily blocks with a force that could be recognized as his sword.  
"...bang, bang, bang, PULL MY DEVIL TRIGGER!" yells Aerith, firing her shotgun at Sephiroth's back. "Shoot the bastard!"  
You pull the trigger of your rifle, which Sephiroth grabs with his free hand.  
Nick slides by, firing his M4 in long bursts, piercing Sephiroth's armor. When the magazine gets empty, Nick begins using the assault carbine as a melee weapon, hitting Sephiroth in the face with the rifle's stock.  
Aerith reloads her shotgun and sprays it in Sephiroth's face, before hopping in front of you.

> You get tossed to the far end of the room by Sephiroth.  
You are thrown to the far end of the room by the force of his telekinesis. You cry out, before picking yourself up.  
"Seven minutes till the end..." says Sephiroth, as he takes out Black Materia. "No matter what happens... All will... Fade to black..."  
"Fuck you!" yells Nick, firing his assault rifle.  
"Ah, ideal," says Sephiroth.  
You are terrified and freeze.  
Sephiroth stabs Cid through the stomach and throws him away. You watch as his body slams into the wall, before falling to the ground. He lets out a pained scream, before his body goes completely limp.  
"No!" you scream, terrified.  
Cid gets up, bleeding, and rushes towards Sephiroth, slashing him with a machete.  
Nick grabs Tanya's combat knife and counters Sephiroth's attacks. Aerith crouches behind a marble statue, reloading a shotgun.  
"Stop it! For God's sake, stop it!" you shout.  
"Wesker's dead. Umbrella is dead. Soon, this facility will be nothing but junk," says Sephiroth, smiling.  
"You're not leaving this world. I'm taking you out," says Nick.  
The two clash their weapons, M4 against Masamune, the legendary sword

> You grab a pencil and violently ram it in Sephiroth's ear.  
You grab a pencil and violently ram it in his ear. You push it in as far as you can, before Sephiroth grabs your arm.  
Nick reloads his M4, continuing shooting Sephiroth. This time, bullets do cause wounds to him.  
"You've got a lot of energy, little one," says Sephiroth.  
"For Aerith... For DedSec... For the Cetra... FOR THE FUCKING PLANET!" yells Nick, firing a long shred of bullets at Sephiroth's head, emptying the magazine of the rifle  
Aerith reloads her shotgun, this time with explosive shells, and continues firing at Sephiroth.  
As you struggle to get your arm free, you notice some strange symbols on the wall. They appear to be a type of Cetra writing. You remember seeing it in the files of the Facility's database.

> You close your eyes and concentrate on White Materia.  
You close your eyes and concentrate on the White Materia. With your eyes closed, you can visualize the small orb better. Concentrating, you pick it up slowly, feeling its weight fall into your hands.

> You launch a beam of pure light at Sephiroth.  
You concentrate the beam of light, and fire it as hard as you can at Sephiroth. The laser flies straight towards him, and slams into his side, burning through his clothes and leaving a burn mark.  
Nick grabs a frag grenade and busts it in Sephiroth's rib cage, triggering the grenade.  
"We had enough suffering, Sephiroth..." says Nick, throwing the spent grenade to the ground.  
Sephiroth staggers back, his face twisted in a snarl.  
"I will never be a memory..." hisses Sephiroth, as the series of violend explosions get him, and the grenade in his chest explodes, sending chunks of gore, flesh and bone in every direction, and setting his uniform alight.  
His body collapses to the ground, as his body is set alight.

> You finish Sephiroth off with a long burst fired at his head.  
Firing continuously, you blow chunks out of his head, burning it nearly beyond recognition. As the head collapses to the ground, the flames catch the body and set it alight. The flames flicker before dying out.  
Cid collapses on the floor, suffering a major blood loss.  
"Samara... come closer..." he utters.  
"We killed them," you say with a smile.  
"Damn right, we did," says Aerith.  
"Samara..." grunts Cid, "You... You will be my living legacy... Whatever the fuck happens, I'll be there... in your heart..."  
Cid gasps for air, then continues:  
"Ya know... You're the best girl I've ever known. So... So fuckin' brave... You brought the smile... back to me..."  
With that, Cid passes on.  
Aerith bursts into tears, and holds Nick tightly.  
"He was my friend... And your friend... A true man..."  
Having gathered his remaining strength, Cid continues:  
"N-Nick, buddy... Look after Samara, okay? And... take good care of Aerith... Just... Don't ever fuckin' leave her... For you... you two are goddamn Cetra. You who are... born of the planet, with her you speak... you get this... Now go, guys... and I'll watch this... this fuckin' place burn... See ya all... out there..."  
You embrace Nick and Aerith, tears streaming down your face.  
Cid dies with a slight smile on his face. You know he's in a better place now, and that you can only hope to be in the same one.  
"He died like a hero. A hero he was... Fearless like a falcon..." says Aerith.  
You take her hand, and kiss it.  
"He was my friend, and I shall remember him."  
"He returned to the Planet in peace and with honor. Like a true warrior," says Nick. "Now let's leave the place"  
Aerith nods, and you stand up. The three of you sprint to the elevators, leaving the facility imploding slowly. Eventually, you reach Level 1 and the exit gate.

> You walk towards the exit gate.  
The three of you walk out of the Facility, and into the facility's courtyard. As the three of you approach the gate, three soldiers wearing crimson armor stand there.

> You draw your rifle and shoot the three soldiers.  
As the three of you approach the gate, you raise your rifle and spray gunfire at the soldiers. Nick quickly joins in the attack, firing his assault carbine as he does so.  
The three soldiers are killed, and the three of you leave the Umbrella HQ, which is sealed after you and is self-destructing from inside.  
You leave the Facility, and you're free.

> You climb to the top of Ayers Rock.  
You stand on top of the monolith, looking out at the rising sun.

> You say "It's over... Umbrella is no more. Jenova is no more. But what's next?"  
"It's finished," you say.  
"Yes, but what's next? What are we to do now? What is our path?"  
You take your time before answering.  
"I don't know."  
"Cid died in the darkness, so we could see the light," says Nick.  
"So... what now?" you say.  
"I don't know," says Nick. "but I'm sure that our story is yet to begin."  
You look at the sky, and see that the sun is beginning to rise.

> You turn to Nick and Aerith and hug them.  
You embrace the two of them, sharing a smile. But the smiles fade as you think about what will come next.  
Aerith looks down, and smiles weakly at you.  
"Now we continue," she says.  
"Our path starts here. Our story has just begun," says Nick, as he unfolds his wingsuit. "Let's go."  
Aerith nods, and the three of you jump from the top of the rock. You spread your wingsuits and fly forward as you glide towards the sun.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
